The Legend of Serena: Flute of Time
by KHLegacy
Summary: Inspired by a Picture I drew as well as the existence of "ThatoneLittleguy's Legend of Eevee: Pokeflute of time parody" the world of young Ash has gone topsy turvy as the Great Deku Tree Oak dies now he along with his friends Hilda the fairy and Pichu must stop the Evil Giovanni's plans for the legendary Triforce and the land of Hyrule as a mysterious Flute guides them through time
1. The Boy without a Fairy

_**Well Yeah one day I thought to myself there's Pokémon Zelda OoT cross overs like what I'm doing parody or not the famous parody of the Legend of Eevee Pokeflute of time being one example but I thought to myself why not use the Anime human Characters for a cross over and I also drew a Cross-over Picture for Amourshipping with said pairing in the roles of Link and Zelda**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_The Legend of Serena: Flute of Time_

Capitulus Uno: _**The Boy without a Fairy**_

**In the Vast Deep forests of Hyrule….Long have I served as the Guardian Spirit I am known as Oak the Great Deku Tree the children of the forest, the Kokiri live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy however there is one boy who doesn't have a fairy….**

"Nnnggg." Ash groaned in his sleep tossing and turning the young eight year old whipped to the other side,

_From great stone walls in pouring rain a Rapidash tore out from the gate it's fire and pure white body blurring with the grey rain two figures rode upon it one a lady with Long flowing Blonde hair the other a young girl in a white and red dress with some gold locks underneath a head dress she turned and mouthed something but Ash didn't hear Pichu looked towards the castle and- wait…he had a Pokémon? That couldn't be Kokiri and Pokémon didn't like each other regardless it squeaked and hid in his hat poking it's head out as a large gigantic blue and red Dragon roared landing behind the young boy roaring he looked on in horror as a man with dark red hair and tanned skin in black armor smirked raising his hand Ash could only scream,_

"Hilda…Hilda where are you please come here!" Oak called the little fairy glowing a pink light rushed down to see the large Oak tree with the face of someone old and wise incrusted upon it,

"You don't look so good Deku Tree is something the matter?" Hilda asked.

"Yes there is Hilda." Oak replied clearing his throat "Listen to my words young fairy can you sense it, the climate of evil descending upon this realm? Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack the land of Hyrule for so Long the Kokiri Forest the source of life deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world but before this tremendous evil even my power is nothing."

"What should we do Great Deku Tree?" Hilda asked,

"It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey." Oak replied,

"But all the Kokiri Children in the village have a fairy." Hilda stated,

"No there is but one and it is this youth's destiny to lead the land of Hyrule to the path of peace and justice." Oak stated firmly, "Hilda go now find our young friend and bring him to me I do not have much time left."

"Right!" Hilda stated taking off like a shot,

"Fly Hilda fly the fate of the forest nay the world rest on your wings." Oak called,

"_No pressure, _wait can I get a name at least!?"Hilda called circling around a little like a fly trying to get to a light,

"Ash, his name is Ash NOW GO!" Oak called Hilda hearing it was off like a shot zipping through the legs of some smart alecky kid by a couple of places past a roof,

"Hello!" a Girl named Casey called,

"Can't talk world to save on my wings gotta fly!" Hilda shouted rushing past her "Hey anyone know where some Ash kid lives?!" several Kokiri pointed to a tree house with a balcony she zipped by the forest training center right into the fence, "EEP!" Bang "Owww Number of the truck please!" She muttered shaking her head she flew through the hole into the tree house,

"Mnngg no it's not fair I want it…" Ash muttered in his sleep.

"Hello Ash, Ash wake up!" she called, "The Great Deku Tree wants to talk with you ya know Oak?" she called but Ash continued to snore, "Hey come on!" she stated bouncing up and down on him, "Ahh man is Hyrule's fate really in the hands of such a lazy boy?" she stated she got frustrated and went right over to Ash's ear "**WILL YOU WAKE UP?!" **

"Waaaaaahh!" Ash screamed falling out of bed, "Owwww" He muttered "I'm up Dawn I'm up!" he stated then saw Hilda, "You're not Dawn."

"Ash listen carefully the-"

"AT LAST I FINALLY HAVE A FAIRY OF MY OWN!" Ash stated as he lunged at her in sheer Joy,

"AHHHH Get away from me DON'T GRAB!" Hilda shouted as she started to fly around the room from outside Ash's Tree house Dawn a girl in a green Dress with brown leggings and light gold shoes with a spring green scarf and emerald colored beads in her hair taking a couple of strands and making a small pony tail in the back that hung with the rest of her hair down.

"Uh oh" She stated, she started climbing the ladder to make sure Ash was okay, he suddenly saw Ash run with a fairy chasing after him jump clean over her head,

"YEAH TO TIME TO BRAG TO GAR-uh oh AHHHHHH!" Ash stated falling down,

"I think Hyrule's doomed." Hilda muttered sweat-dropping,

"Ash!" Dawn shouted as she slid down the ladder and over to him, "Are you okay?"

"No need to worry." Ash muttered as he pulled himself up and dusted himself off, as Hilda buzzed around him,

Dawn pouted "That's my line!" she stated however she saw Hilda "Is that wow Ash a Fairy one finally came to you! that's great news!"

"I know right!" Ash stated puffing out his chest, "Now I'm a true Kokiri let's see Gary try and call me a freak now!" the two kept talking while Hilda desperately trying to get their attention,

"Hey, Listen, Hey Listen!" she cried over and over again catching the attention of another Kokiri Barry who was quickly annoyed by "Hey Listen"

"Ugh that's so annoying I'm fining you!" Barry stated to Hilda who turned a bright red then proceeded to make the most obnoxious ringing noise any fairy in existence could possibly make,

"LISTEN TO ME!" she roared as Ash when he hit the ground "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you can you please come with me to see him?!" she stated calming down a little,

"The Great Deku Tree wants to see me?" Ash asked pointing at himself.

"Yes please come with me right away!" Hilda stated,

"Wow Ash it's such a great honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree, I'll wait for you here." Dawn stated,

"Yeah get going go see the great Deku Tree!" Barry added.

"Right!" Ash stated rushing off towards the Great Oak Deku Tree jumping on the stepping stones in the river however he was suddenly blocked by a boy in a green sweater with reddish brown hair

"Hey Mr. No-Fairy! What's your business with the Great Oak?" Gary scoffed,

"He asked me to see him." Ash stated,

"Yeah right you're gonna have to come up with something better than that Ashy-boy you don't even have a fairy and without one you're not even a real man!" Gary stated,

"Speaking" Hilda stated flying out from behind Ash couldn't help but smirk as Gary sputtered,

"WHHAAAA?!" Gary screamed blinking he looked at Ash, "This isn't funny why would the Great Deku Tree summon you and not me?! I'm the leader!"

"_Leader of Jerk land." _Ash thought to himself as he stared,

"I _still_ don't believe you, I mean you don't even have any weapons how are you supposed to help the Great Deku Tree with whatever he needs without any equipment ready!?" Gary stated,

"You don't have any equipment either Gary!" Ash stated,

"Yeah but that's beside the point get a sword and a shield and then we'll talk!" Gary finished firmly.

Ash growled "That Gary!" he stated kicking the grass,

"Hey Ash!" called a voice the girl from the roof,

"Hey Casey do you know where I can get a shield and a Sword?" Ash asked,

Casey frowned "I don't know about the Sword but the store is always selling Deku shields!" she replied,

"Awesome come on Hilda!" Ash stated as they rushed in Ash pulled at his pockets then realized they were empty save an apple he grabbed for breakfast which reduced him to waterfall tears, "I HAVE NO MONNNNEEEYY!" he moaned Hilda sighed.

Walking out of the store dejected he sighed, "Now what do we do?" Hilda asked,

"Well it's a little Dangerous but….Rupees are supposed to come out of nowhere in a secret area behind the forest center but there's large rocks rolling around and Pokémon out there." He replied,

"We have no choice if we want that brat out of the way!" Hilda stated,

"I know Gary's always treating me like a half person because I didn't get a fairy when everyone else did but now I have you…uhhh you are my partner right?" Ash asked,

"Don't worry you're covered." Hilda replied making Ash smile as he crept past Barry who was eating lunch it was his turn to teach at the center today Ash quickly crawled through the hole and pulled himself out Hilda following, he quickly ducked into a pathway dodging a giant rock and grinned,

"I'M RICH!" he stated pulling out a Silver Rupee he found pocketing it he quickly rushed out and saw a sign, "It says that there's a Sword in here somewhere in a chest." Ash stated,

"Two birds with one stone!" Hilda cheered ringing they quickly rushed down the next area and ducked and their it was the large brown chest shining in the Angelic light Ash walked forward but froze because there sleeping on top of the Chest was a tiny yellow Pokémon with a black tail that looked like a bolt tip and black triangle ears with pink circles on it's cheek,

"It's a Pokémon!" Ash hissed,

"Okay when you said that, Pokémon like Scyther Pinsir Scilopede and Beedrill came to mind heck Ariados did to but this a little Pichu!" Hilda stated,

"Yeah…but Kokiri and Pokémon don't like each other!" Ash argued,

"It's asleep just go pick it off the chest and put it on the ground get the sword and go he'll never know you were there!" Hilda stated,

"Okay," Ash replied tip-toing over and lightly picking up the Pichu however that was when he got a good look at it "Aww it's really cute." He stated in spite of himself however Pichu's eyes fluttered open then he saw a Kokiri picking him up,

"Pi…..CHUUUU!"

"WAAAHHHHAAAA!" Ash screamed as Pichu used Thunder shock on him Ash fell smoking with a twitch,

"Maybe Pichu _is_ the more dangerous one." Hilda muttered sweat-dropping,

Ash groaned and sat up Pichu was glaring at him cheeks sparking a little, Ash however remembered something he did actually have in his Pocket the apple was now beside him a little crisp but it still looked edible "Hey Pichu if you let us go and have whatever's in that chest I'll give you this apple." He stated Pichu stared for a minute sniffed around moving closer and closer until he snatched the apple out of Ash's hands and took off.

"Whew." Ash stated as he pushed the chest open inside was the legendary Kokiri Blade "Ah ha!"

**LOS LOS LOS**

"WAHHHHHHHH?!" Gary stated "That's….that's…how'd you…..when did you….GAH!" he stated in frustration running his hands through his hair rapidly. "A Deku shield and the Kokiri Sword I thought that was just s rumor! Well even with that stuff once a freak always a freak as far as I'm concern you'll never be one of us!" Gary stated with a growl making Ash glare, "How'd you get to be Oak and Dawn's favorite!?" he moved out of the way grumbling to himself as he went,

"Hurry Ash let's go!" Hilda stated,

"Right!" the two rushed down the pathway to where Oak the Great Deku tree little did they know something was following them,

"Great Deku Tree I'm back!" Hilda called.

"Oh Hilda you have returned." The Great Deku tree stated,

"Sorry we took so long." Ash called out,

"Ash welcome listen carefully to my words your slumber these past moons has been restless and full of Nightmares yes?" Deku Oak asked,

"Yeah do you know why?" Ash asked getting curious,

"Indeed I do!" Oak replied, "A vile Climate has invaded the land of Hyrule and those sensitive to it are inflicted with Nightmares by its every presence you have definitely felt it."

Ash nodded as the Pichu from before watched hiding himself from the cliff side, "Chuuuu."

"Ash the time has come to test your courage…I have been cursed and I need you to break the curse with the wisdom and Courage you possess, are you up to the task?" Oak asked,

"Don't worry Great Deku Tree you'll be feeling better in no time!" Ash stated confidently,

"Then enter Brave one you to Hilda." Oak stated as he opened his mouth to reveal a doorway Ash and Hilda rushed into it Pichu stepped out and gazed upon the hole.

**LOS LOS LOS**

**[Inside the Great Deku Tree]**

"Wow!" Ash stated as he looked around "Oh look Hilda look at all the Spiderwebs!"

"With Skullwaltullas!" Hilda stated referring to the large Spinarak like monsters with many glowing red eyes and a skull like back, "No wonder the Great Deku Tree is so sick!"

"Hey look there's a tunnel down there but the web's blocking it." Ash stated jumping on it a little, "It's like a trampoline." He stated,

"There's no time for that Ash look at those vines." Hilda stated showing him a bunch of thick vines covering a section of the wall, "I bet you can climb them!"

"Okay!" Ash stated as he ascended to the next part of the ramp he was a little annoyed when he saw that there was a way to walk to this point but continued onward, he saw traveled towards another door however a Deku Scrub a tree creature similar to a Bellsprout with a big shiftry wig with an Oddish body shot seeds at Ash who yelped and Dodged,

"Ash put your shield put it up!" Hilda shouted Ash nodded and did so sending the Deku Scrub's seed back at him he yelped as Ash got forward and glared,

"You tried to shoot me with your nuts!" he growled,

"I'm sorry master if you let me go I'll give you a tip!" the Deku Scrub begged,

"Okay what is it?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow,

"When you jump from a high cliff roll and you won't get hurt I can't guarantee it will work if the Cliff is really hi heh heh." He stated running off before Ash could change his mind about sparing him entering the next Room Ash saw a strange stone switch he hadn't noticed Hilda freak out when the door closed behind them and locked as she zipped around she saw Ash step on it doing so raised several platforms,

"Hey there's another Chest over there!" Ash stated as he jumped across Hilda following he made it just as they lowered he opened it up and inside was a Sling Shot with ammo, "Awesome!" he stated,

"You know how to use that right?" Hilda asked a little nervously as he began to stretch the elastic,

"How hard could it be you just take a Deku seed and aim-" it snapped out of his hand and hit a nearby Skulltula a larger Ariados like monster killing it then knocked down a nearby ladder,

"Try to keep a steady hand too." Hilda stated, Ash nodded as they left the room heading to the vines they couldn't get to aiming carefully Ash managed to take out the Skullwaltulas "Nice work Ash let's go!" Hilda stated,

"Yeah!" Ash replied as he started to climb the wall they heard a loud cry,

"PIIIIICHUUUUU!" Pichu had been caught in a string of web by the Skulltula

"Ash look it's that Pichu!" Hilda stated,

"Hang on!" Ash shouted rushing over drawing his sword he cut Pichu free but couldn't pierce the hard shell of the monstrous Ariados, and it knocked him back.

"Ash the underbelly wait till it's close then strike!" Hilda called,

"Okay." Ash stated getting a grip on Pichu who was still tied up, "Don't worry I won't let it get you!"

With a roar the monster rushed forward Ash rolled stabbing it as he went however he rolled off the edge with a scream the two fell down the web breaking their fall only to break itself and cause them to hit the water both emerged Pichu was now free of the web, "Chuuuu." He sighed in relief.

Hilda zipped down after them, "Are you two okay?!" she asked as Ash rung out his hat and placed it back on his head,

"Yeah that was actually kind of fun," Ash stated,

"Pichu!" Pichu stated from his shoulder with a grin,

"Not from where I'm floating come on." They managed to climb out Ash saw a nearby switch and stepped on it that caused the web nearby to burn away,

"How'd I do that?" Ash asked,

"Not sure but there's a door behind more of that web the ledge to another door is too high for you to climb we'll have to find another way."

"Yeah." Ash muttered, unaware of something behind him Pichu however saw it.

"Pichu! PIIIIICHUUUUUU!" he shouted zapping a nearby Victreebell like Deku Baba which Ash finished with his sword and found a Deku stick, "Chuuuuuuu." He muttered dizzily,

"What's wrong with Pichu?" Ash stated as Pichu shook the cobwebs out of his head and stood up,

"Pichu shock themselves whenever they use Electric attacks." Hilda replied a little regretfully "Maybe you should stick to other attacks."

"Do you know any others?" Ash asked Pichu nodded his tail suddenly turned a dark silver color as he slashed a nearby rock crushing it.

"That's Iron Tail!" Hilda stated happily.

"Chu!" Pichu confirmed Ash picking up the Deku stick rushed over to the web and burnt it away,

"We have access!" Ash declared as they entered the door.

"Look out a Deku Scrub!" Hilda yelled, Ash quickly pulled out his shield Pichu hid behind him as the nut bounced off and hit the Deku in the face before it could run it was staring into the angry eyes of both Ash and Pichu,

"Please forgive me Master I'll never do it again!" the Deku begged to Ash "if you spare me I'll teach you something cool!"

"What?" Ash asked,

"You'll never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the correct order two-three-one twenty three is number one." He then took off, "DO YOU THINK I'M A TRAITOR?!" he called rushing out of the Deku Tree.

"Is he a traitor?" Ash asked Hilda, she merely flickered as if, if she had a hand she hold it out flat on an angle and tilt it back and forth,

"Meeeehh."

"Pichu!" Pichu stated from atop of Ash's head pointing at a switch Ash grinned and shot the switch opening the door. The next room as a pool with a thin log with metal spikes spinning in the middle Ash gulped nervous however Hilda saw something,

"Ash look!" she stated diving down then lighting up to reveal a switch before rushing back up a little wet and flying sloppily she landed on Pichu's head, "bad idea."

"You feel sick from swallowing water?" Ash asked crouching down to her level.

"No…I don't have to breathe cause I'm a fairy but if our wings get wet we can't fly for a while I had to use magic to give me a boost."

"Well don't feel bad now I know what to do!" Ash assured diving down and pressing the switch and hit actually hit the timing perfectly the three were able to cruse across the pond and get to the other side where Ash quickly disposed of a Skulltula.

"Just gotta push…nerrrg this block!" Ash stated as he shoved it into place climbing up, "Hilda you doing okay?"

"Yeah I think I'm almost dry." She replied buzzing her wings a little, Ash climbed into the next room taking out another Skulltula as he walked some eggs dropped down they looked like big gross balls with eyes and Skorupi legs Ash quickly dodged them and took out the Ghoma larvae.

"What were those things?" he asked,

"I don't know but they've gotta be the reason the Deku Tree is so sick if not the Skullwalltulas and Skulltulas!" Hilda stated, "We need to hurry!"

"Right!" Ash replied.

"Pichu!" Pichu declared rushing forward as did Ash,

"Hey wait!" Hilda called flying after them dry once again.

He saw that some webs had blocked off his only route using the Deku stick from earlier he burnt the webs and crawled through the hole Pichu and Hilda following. He got out to see that they had looped around.

"Hey look we're back!" he stated, he turned to the door and saw that it was covered in webbing.

"Don't bother using the nearby torches they're placed to high." Hilda warned.

"Now what?" he asked before spotting a block he pushed it into the water.

"And now for the torch!" he declared hopping across and back his stick was fading fast however so he rushed making it to the web just in time and burning it.

"okay ya ready Pichu?" Ash stated,

"Pichu!" Pichu stated,

"One, two THREEEEEEE!" Ash shouted as they jumped in hitting more water Hilda flew in after them as they surfaced and made it to three Deku Scrubs.

"Ash remember what the last one said!" Hilda called.

"Twenty three is Number one Two!" he stated blocking the middle one's nuts and stunning him. "Three!" Ash stated knocking out the third one, "ONE!" Ash declared turning on the first of the trio and knocking back the seed Ash quickly got in it's face and crossed his arms.

"How'd you know our secret?!" the Deku Scrubb stated not apologizing. "How Irritating in fact I'm so irritated that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Ghoma to you in order to administer the Coup de grace strike with your sword or a steel type move while she's stunned OH QUEEENIEE!" he declared running away with his brothers.

"Sorry about that!" they all called.

"While she's stunned…." Ash muttered, before turning to the door and walking through. He suddenly heard a sound he gasped and pulled out his sling shot he looked up to see a monstrous Drapion like creature instead of a face however it only had one eye.

**{Parasitic Armored Arachnid Ghoma}**

"Ash look out!" Hilda shouted the boy dodged an attack Pichu charged up a thunder shock attack hitting her in the eye which stunned her,

"Good work Pichu!" Ash shouted rushing towards it.

"Ash the eye go for the eye it's the only part that's not armored!" Hilda called Ash did just that the now angered monster struck back knocking them off their feet before walking back toward the ceiling and rushing to the top Ash tried to follow however he stopped and took out his sling shot.

"What are you doing?!" Hilda shouted, "She gonna drop right on top of you you'll be crushed!"

"PICHU!" Pichu called Ash ignored them and just as Ghoma's eye turned red he shot it in the eye and the monster fell he rushed and hacked and slashed as hard and fast as he could the monster growled pinning Ash and preparing to kill him however Pichu launched another Thunder Shock attack stunning her allowing Ash to get out and strike with his sword.

"Wait the Deku Scrubb mentioned steal type moves Pichu get in there!" Hilda shouted,

"Chu! CHUUUUUUUU PICHU!" he shouted slashing Ghoma hard it was weakened bleeding from the eye as it tried it's older tactic,

"Here it comes again get ready Pichu!" Ash shouted.

"Chu!" Pichu stated as Ash took out his sling shot Pichu prepared another Thunder Shock the two attacks struck the eye and with a cry they hit it hard the monster shrieked as blood and tears poured from it's eyes it feel and began to burn in a bluish black fire.

"We did it!" Ash stated hugging Pichu who hugged him back, "Hey what's that light?"

"That's our ticket out of here!" Hilda stated flying into the light the other two followed the light crystalized around them as they spun the light suddenly blinded them next thing they knew they were standing outside the Great Oak Deku Tree.

"Well done Ash and you to Pichu." Oak replied however he seemed much weaker.

"Hey you'll be okay now the curse is broken I got rid of the monster inside you!" Ash assured,

Oak smiled, "You have demonstrated great courage I knew you'd be able to carry out my wishes however I still have more to tell you will you listen?" Oak asked. Ash nodded, "A wicked man of the Desert cast this Dreadful curse upon me."

"You mean someone did this to you?!" Ash cried out.

"Yes…." Oak replied, a light shone from his leaves and an image entered their minds it showed a man with dark Red hair and tanned skin in black armor with Red shoulder pads and a jewel on his forehead flying on a Salamence that had used flamethrower in a couple of places lighting struck the sky and fire burnt the earth around them but it all seem to avoid him "_This Vile and evil man ceaselessly uses his dark sorcererous in his search for the sacred Realm connected to Hyrule for it is in that sacred Realm one will find the Divine Relic The Triforce which contains the essence of the Gods_."

The image changed again this time showing a strange sky of nothingness and bits of light shooting down however were three lights one Red one blue and the final one green, "_Before Time began before spirits and life existed three divine Goddess descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din the Goddess of power Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom and Farore the Goddess of Courage._"

"_Whoa…." _Ash muttered taking all this in,

"_Pichuuuu." _He muttered in awe light exploded from their wake condensing which caused the scene to fade and show nothing but lighting smoke and rocks,

"_Din…with her flaming arms she cultivated the land and created the flaming earth_." Land suddenly appeared in the wake of the fog Nayru then flew above it shining brightly, "_Nayru poured her wisdom unto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world" _Farore then landed on the ground and allowed light to explode from her then she flew up creating fire flies and flowers along with a Furret that poked it's head out of a hole "_Farore with her rich soul produced all life forms who would up hold the law." _The trio was then seen flying towards the sky once more, "_The three Goddesses their labors complete departed from for the Heavens and three golden sacred Triangles remained at the point where the Goddesses left the world since then the Triangles became the basis of our world's providence and their resting place became the sacred Realm." _

The vision ended and Ash stared in awe, "Ash you cannot allow The Desert man in black armor and his evil heart to lay his hands on the Triforce or enter the Sacred Realm, or all will be lost." Oak warned.

"He's the one who cast the spell isn't he?" Ash asked "The guy you showed us."

"Yes, the man I showed is indeed the one who cast this _Death_ Curse upon me which sapped my power away." Oak replied.

"Death Curse?!" the two stated as Pichu squeaked,

Hilda ringed in horror "But Great Deku Tree that means-"

"Yes I will soon die, though your valiant efforts were successful I was doomed from the start I will pass away soon." Oak replied.

Ash began to cry, "then…_sniff_….what was the point of doing all that?!" he sobbed tears running now as Pichu looked at him his ears drooping and eyes watering.

"To prepare and test you for what lies ahead." Oak replied "Do not grieve for me young one I was able to tell you these matters for that I am grateful" at this he began to petrify "This….is…Hyrule's…..last…..and…final…..hope….Ash…..go…now….to Hyrule Cas…tle! There….. you…will indeed meet….the…Prin…cess of Dest…iny and…take….this….stone….that….man…wanted it…so badly…that he…placed the….curse…upon…me!" a green light shone once more floating from it was a Green leaf shaped emerald with a gold triangle like L framing all but the stem which stuck out.

_(Ash got the Kokiri Emerald this is the Spiritual stone of the forest in trusted to him by the Great Oak an evil man wanted it very badly for some reason but what?!)_

"The….Fu…ture….de…pends….up…on….you…..Ash…..you….are….a….courageous…boy…." Oak replied he lit green to try and fight, "Use Shekiah stone if you ever need guidance they are scattered through the land!" he shouted but his power faded Gary came in and watched with horror as Great Oak petrified "Hil..da….Pi..chu….ple..ase….help….Ash….carry…out….my….last….will…." he stated leaves falling off of him like crazy, "I….bel..ieve….in….you….Hil…daa…good…bye…." he stated petrifying at last.

Hilda's light turned a dark blue almost black Ash began to cry full force quietly as he hung his head Pichu cried a little as well, "Ash, Pichu let's go to Hyrule castle." She muttered Ash nodded wiping his eyes Pichu jumped onto his shoulder as they sulked off however Hilda lingered, it felt like she had lost a Grandfather, "Good bye….Oak, Great Deku Tree…" She stated before zipping off to catch up with the two.

"HEY ASH WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She heard Gary yell Ash just glared and hung his head, making Gary soften, "Oak did he….die?" Ash just shoved him to the ground and headed home and sat on the bed crying, he remembered Oak's words,

"I thought that if I killed that monster he'd get better." Ash muttered,

"Pichu." Pichu muttered,

"It's not your fault there was nothing we could do besides we gave him enough time to tell us everything he did and we didn't die painfully I like to think." Hilda suggested but Ash hung his head,

"Look he also told us not to grieve for him so are you gonna mope or are you gonna get back at the guy who killed him by messing up his plans?" Hilda stated Ash perked at this and nodded he searched for some more rubies in the secret area of the training ground and bought Deku Seeds Deku Sticks and Deku Nuts which could stun your foes.

"Hey Barry." Ash greeted as he saw the blonde by the exit of the village,

"Hey Ash you seem a little down." Barry noted,

"It's nothing." Ash replied with a smile going to head out but Barry stopped him.

"Whoa you're not gonna try to leave are you?!" Barry asked, "We Kokiri die if we leave the Forest."

"I think it'll be fine." Ash replied walking past him,

"If you don't get back here Ash I'm gonna fine you Nine eight, seven six-"

"Barry I have to do this!" Ash stated, "I'm sorry." He stated leaving as he crossed the bridge he heard a voice.

"Oh you're leaving?"

"Dawn!" Ash stated turning around seeing her with her fairy, "Yeah there's something I have to take care of."

"It's okay." Dawn replied, "I knew you would leave someday Ash because….well."

"I'm different you can say it." Ash replied,

"Yeah different from me and the other Kokiri but no need to worry your still my very best friend I want you to have this flute." Dawn replied giving him a wooden flute with light blue and emerald green rings around the holes and mouth piece,

"Your fairy flute?! I can't take this!" Ash protested trying to give it back.

"Sure you can I just hope you'll think of me when you play it." Dawn replied,

Ash smiled taking it, "You got it!" Ash replied as he raced off through the hole to what lies beyond.

* * *

_**Yeah well before you say KHL Arachnid should've been a spider, I KNOW thing is I've read bits and pieces of one PkmnXZelda Fanfic and part of another both of which use Ariados for Ghoma I didn't want to copy and honestly Ghoma doesn't look like a Spider to me she looks like a Drapion sort of or at least the species bares a resemblance to her and considering their Dark/Poison typing I think it fits well given the Death Curse another thing I decided different from the other two the monsters are NOT Pokemon but will resemble them**_

_**Also going back to the original update pattern while seeing if I can juggle four stories I flip-flop I'm a Flip-Flopper!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Princess of Destiny

_**Okay Chapter two of my Cross-over let's see how it all plays out shall we? Also should've been more specific in the last chapter while it will mostly contain anime characters I'll dip into Manga and Games a little human Characters in Pokémon taking the roles basically**_

* * *

Capitulus Dos: _**The Princess of Destiny!**_

Ash blinked in the sun light and saw it a pathway to the large and Spacious Hyrule field "Wow. so this is what, lies beyond the forest .it's so cool!"

"Pichuuuu!" Pichu stated in awe from his shoulder,

"There'll be time for sight-seeing later right now we have to get to Hyrule castle." Hilda stated,

"But I don't know how to get there!" Ash complained,

"I can help with that!" called a voice "Up here!" they looked up to see a large Noctowl,

"Oh Hey. Can you help us find the Princess of Destiny Mr. Noctowl?" Ash called,

"Bah Mr. Noctowl is to formal my friends and feathered colleagues called me Westwood the fifth!" the Noctowl replied.

"The Fifth?" Ash asked,

"Pichu?" Pichu asked

"Yes the fifth!" with a wave of his wings dust appeared showing four pictures behind him most Noctowls that looked exactly like him "My Ancestors have prided themselves on helping lost travelers and heroes this is my Great, Great, Grandfather Westwood the First and this is his son my great grandfather Westwood the Second, And that's his son my Grandfather Westwood the third, and here's my father Westwood the fourth and here's me the one and only Westwood the Fifth!"

"Why is the fifth one, an Articuno?" Hilda asked,

"Anyway," Westwood Five stated shooing the pictures away with a sweat-drop, "as you can see I come from a long line of Noctowls; and it appears that the time has finally come for Ash to start his adventure; you will encounter many Hardships ahead! This is your fate."

Ash blanched then slumped to the ground curling up in a ball in a state of woe, Hilda looked up at the Owl; "Do you think it's appropriate to tell an eight year old that so _bluntly_?" she asked in a warning tone,

Westwood five Blanched in response before twiddling his feathers, "No….I…suppose not…" the Pictures suddenly reappeared, "FORGIVE ME WESTWOODS THE FIRST THE SECOND THE THIRD THE FORTH AND THE FIFTH! Oh I forgot that was me erh hem." He stated clearing his throat. "Don't be discouraged Ash even in the hardest and worst of times there is an old saying what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!"

"Really?" Ash asked looking up,

"Yes really. You three, wanted to find Hyrule castle correct?" Westwood five asked,

"Yes/Pi!" the trio declared.

"Well if you go straight this way you'll soon see the castle stay on the path and you can't miss it!" Westwood five instructed, "There you will find the Princess of Destiny, take this!" Westwood five shouted dropping a map Ash uncurled it and looked at it curiously,

"It is a special map that will change depending on the area you are in also if you visit an area once the room or area will flash a blue color this only applies to certain places however use it well and don't lose it see you around HOOO HOOO!" he called taking off,

"Awesome we got a map let's go!" Ash stated running ahead,

"Ash, wait!" Hilda called,

"Pichupi!" Pichu called as he raced forward, Ash quickly made his way over the hill and stopped to admire everything,

"Wow check out that mountain, that river, that thing, the other thing and the weird thing over the mountain-thingy!" Ash stated pointing out so many things he was spinning falling and getting dizzy "So much awesome I wanna see it all waaaahh." He stated swirls in his eyes,

"Okay Ash, let's focus on one place on a time kay?" Hilda asked flying close to his eyes.

"Okay," Ash replied straightening himself up. He kept to the path as best as he could Pichu and Hilda each had to bring him back a couple of times he saw a couple of Sentret rushed by eating from a nearby berry tree eventually they saw it standing strong the amazing stone structure that made Ash squee.

"WOOW Look at that it's huge!" Ash stated sparkles in his eyes. "How are we ever going to find the Princess of Destiny in there though?"

"I think this is just a town the wall is to protect it." Hilda stated,

"But Westwood five said we just had to stay on the path and we did." Ash begrudged,

"What I mean is the castle is beyond the wall and town in there" Hilda argued, but saw that Ash was nowhere to be found neither was Pichu. "WHERE'D YOU BOTH GO?!" she shouted,

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash suddenly heard lots and lots of music and noise it was a lot to take in Pichu sat on Ash's shoulder afraid to get trampled, "Wow Pichu look at all the people they're huge!" Ash stated before he heard a voice,

"A Pichu really? They're like the weakest of Pokemon _ever_." Ash instantly turned to see a boy with purple hair and eyes fixed in a glare wearing a purple shirt and black pants look them over, "You're not exactly a normal looking person either."

"Hey, you shut up I'm a Kokiri!" Ash snapped,

"Oh really shouldn't you be dead now and what about your fairy?" Paul asked with a sneer.

"She's right- uuhhh Hilda, where'd you go HILDA!" Ash shouted looking around for her to no avail.

"PICHUUUU!" Pichu called,

"Well isn't that pathetic, some Kokiri you are I bet you got your fairy late or something." The boy sneered, as his Elekid and Turtwig laughed.

"Paul?" someone called making them freeze up as he was instantly grabbed by a teenager with slightly darker purple hair and softer looking eyes turned into a glare."You leave that kid alone, I'm sorry about my brother." He said bowing taking off. "I know you're not the best at making friends but you shouldn't treat other people like that!" he snapped Paul merely looked away Reggie sighed the poor kid hadn't been the same since their parents died,

Meanwhile Ash was still looking around for Hilda, "HILLLLDAAAAA!"

"PIIIICHUUUUUU!"

"HILLDAA-"

"Ash there you are," Hilda shouted falling into his hands exhausted, "You shouldn't do that!"

"I'm sorry." Ash muttered,

"Well let's move on just don't leave without me next time okay?" Hilda asked,

"Okay let's find the castle.…are all kids outside the forest mean?" he suddenly said. "I know Gary was mean to me, but everyone else was nice even when I didn't have a fairy."

"Just because one kid is bad doesn't mean they can't be all bad." Hilda stated, Ash suddenly saw a women with a purple shirt and black pants and navy duster edged in purple with long blonde hair and silver eyes she was heading through the crowd,

"Who was that?" Ash asked,

"That was Cynthia the Princess's attendant." Said a kid with a Snivy at his side, "You're not from around here are you if you were you'd know the basics." Said a boy, with green hair pale crystal colored eyes wearing an orange shirt with a purple vest and grey pants,

"She knows the Princess?!" Ash stated turning in hopes of following her but she was gone, Ash sighed,

"If you're thinking of going into the castle don't bother no one gets in unless they're asked too" he replied. "Basic stuff, see ya around." He stated Ash pouted,

"But I've gotta get in, I've gotta meet the Princess of Destiny." Ash moaned however he saw something that distracted him it was a building with a yellow mouse like creature similar to Pichu but it had a electric blue mask, he entered the room to find a boy with blonde hair in a pair of black pants with a blue shirt with two Magnemite and a Helioptile watching him there was a little baby girl with matching hair and blue eyes watching from a playpen as he turned a wrench.

"Excuse me," He called,

"Oh, Hello my name is Clemont!" said the boy he turned Ash saw he had blue eyes and a pair of glasses, "Sorry we're not open for business just yet."

"That's okay I just wanted to know what kind of place this was." Ash replied,

The boy's glasses flashed an excited glare, "I'll show you the future is now thanks to Science I present to you my invention the Bombchu!" he stated revealing the device they saw a picture of outside.

"Huh?" Hilda asked,

"Pichu?" Pichu asked with a tilt of the head,

"SCIENCE IS SO AMAZING!" Ash stated with giant eyes and stars in them,

"This is device is a mobile bomb that will zip towards the target, then explode after the allotted time" Clemont explained. "Just pull the tail once for ten seconds twice for twenty and so on until you've reached a minute."

"This is a Bombchu bowling Alley, just pull the tail and try to hit the target the Bomchu will take care of the rest!" Clemont stated, "I'll let you use this one target alright?"

"Deal!" Ash stated seeing the distance "Okay I think two tugs should do it!" Ash replied, pulling the Bombchu's zig-zagged tail it zoomed forward but suddenly did a U-turn and began chasing Clemont Ash Pichu and Hilda around.

"AHHHHHH!" Ash screamed as they went one way,

"TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!" Hilda screeched, as they ran the other way.

"I CAN'T, IT DOESN'T TURN OFF!" Clemont screamed, as it trapped them in the corner of the room. Bonnie watching laughed when the Bomchu hit.

"BOOOM!" she laughed, as the little group sat there charred.

"Oooohhh WHY?!" Clemont moaned,

"Clemont was that you?" called a voice making the boy freeze up. In came a tall man with an Ampharos with a brown beard and hair; "Were you testing the Bombchus again?" he asked,

"I asked him what this place was, it's kind of my fault too." Ash replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Hello young man who might you be?" the man asked.

"I'm Ash, I'm from the forest, this is Hilda and Pichu."

"Nice to meet you." Hilda replied,

"Pichu!"

"My name's Meyer you've already met Clemont and Bonnie."

"Hi Bonnie" Ash stated to the baby,

"Hi." She replied happily,

"Pichu!" Pichu stated, Bonnie laughed reaching for Pichu,

"I wouldn't inch forward if I were you," Hilda muttered knowing what would happen Pichu wasn't exactly a trained Pokémon,

"So Ash, what brings you all to town?" Meyer asked.

"We're looking for the castle." Ash replied simply.

"The castle huh, well you can see it from the center of town square it's to the north." Clemont explained.

"Thanks Clemont, I'll come back when you guys are open for business!" Ash shouted as he headed out.

"Looks like you made a new friend already. see I told you." Meyer stated,

Clemont laughed nervously as he took Bonnie who cooed, "Let's put you down for your nap."

"Dada!"

**LOS LOS LOS**

"I see it!" Ash stated as the large building of majestic Spires with flags depicting a gold Triangle of sorts came into view. "Wow. Hyrule Castle we made it now we've just gotta get inside!" he stated climbing up some nearby vines once that was done he raced towards a nearby bridge only to be met with Spears, "Hey let me go, let me go!" Ash screamed as he and Pichu were tossed down back by the road.

"Oh, you tried to break into the castle didn't you?" asked a voice. Ash looked up to see a girl, with light purple hair wearing a white dress with navy spots and a lavender neckerchief.

"Yeah, I was but they kicked us out." Ash replied,

"Piichu." Pichu sighed,

"I need to speak to the Princess of Destiny!" Ash declared anxiously,

"Well, if you're going back to try again, you're going to have to be sneakier." The girl replied. "I'm Anabel by the way."

"My names Ash, and this is Pichu and Hilda."

"Nice to meet you." Hilda replied,

"Oh, a fairy nice to meet you, but I thought fairy children couldn't become friends with Pokémon." Anabel mused,

"Neither did I, but here we are right?" Ash asked Pichu nodded.

"Hey since you can make friends with Pokémon, can you take this egg with you and use it to wake up my Dad?" Anabel asked handing him an Egg brown with white markings. "This Pokémon will crow really, really, loudly when it first hatches that will definitely wake him up."

"Why do you think he's asleep?" Hilda asked,

"Because it's so like him too be." Anabel giggled,

"Okay I'll wake up your dad, on my way in." Ash replied placing the egg safely in a pocket.

"Be careful with it!" Anabel warned.

"Yup!" Ash replied climbing up the vine he felt the egg wriggling inside his tunic, this time Ash climbed down a square hole in the bridge he then snuck through a blind spot on the hill making it to the door, "Whoa!"

"Shhh." Hilda stated,

"Sorry but this Egg keeps moving around." Ash replied,

"If it's moving it must be close to hatching, we'd better hurry Anabel said it only makes that loud noise when it hatches."

"Pichu!" Pichu called pointing out more vines which Ash climbs Hilda looked ahead a little.

"I think I got a way for you to get in, but you'll have to hold the egg above your head. However, we can get through by swimming in the moat." Hilda replied,

Ash gulped "okay." He replied jumping down and taking the egg out, Pichu grabbed the egg and jumped to Ash's head holding it up."Thanks Pichu,"

"Pichu!" Pichu replied, holding the egg as Ash swam past a couple of guards talking about something he didn't know. Eventually he found a place he could climb out he rung out his hat and tunic and saw a man with dark green hair in a ponytail and a matching Goatee in a lime green shirt and green blue vest with grey pants asleep with his hat over his eyes, by the milk crates Ash suddenly saw a glow from Pichu.

"The Egg's hatching!" Ash shouted grabbing it and racing towards the man it hatched.

"_**PIIIIIIDGGGGGEEEEEEEEEYYYY**_!" it roared flapping it's wings in the air, making Ash and Pichu cover their ears, while Hilda took shelter in the former's hat the man yelped sitting up bolt right.

"What in Tarnation?! Can't a guy, get any sleep around here?!" he snapped before turning to Ash as the Pidgey sat on his head with Pichu puffing his cheek at the spot stealing flying type Hilda came out with a slight moan.

"Oh well, hello there young man, who might you be?" the man asked.

"I'm Ash, are you Anabel's dad?" Ash asked.

"Why yes, my name is Victor, me and Anabel are the owners of the Lon Lon Ranch; home of world famous Rapidash and MooMoo Milk!" he boasted "I came here to deliver some to the castle, but I guess I fell asleep." he replied sheepishly.

"For too long." Hilda muttered,

"Wha?" Victor asked, before blanching, "Oh no…..Anabel asked you to come find me, didn't she?!"

"Yup, she sure did." Ash replied with a sweat drop.

"OH MAN, OH MAN, I MESSED UP BAD, MAKING ANABEL WAIT FOR ME LIKE THAT. HANG ON BABY DADDY'S COMING!" he stated racing out of the area, knocking down all the guards sending them air born as he went.

"I've seen Dodrio slower, then what he's going right now." Hilda muttered,

"Chuuuu," Pichu muttered staring in awe.

A little later, Ash pushed a box of milk near the small set of stairs."You sure this will work?" Ash asked,

"Positive. once you pile the boxes on each other, you'll be able to jump across." Hilda instructed. The Pidgey had flown off somewhere Ash didn't get to say goodbye, regardless he pushed the next crate on the one he had pushed before making a small tower.

"Alright!" Ash cheered,

"Pichu!" Pichu stated, he climbed and with a good jump, made it across the hole was small enough for him to crawl through. He did so Pichu and Hilda following behind, eventually taking them out to the castle courtyard.

"There are guards in here too, we'll have to be careful." Hilda warned as Ash and Pichu peeked out from behind a wall,

"okay." Ash nodded. he raced by a guard. Once he was behind a bush he ducked behind another bush, near two fountains where two guards were patrolling. He waited until they were both above his path, on the other side and raced by once more.

He then saw a garden terrace, with flowers growing over it he climbed on it a little bit but slipped and fell. Fortunately the guard a young man with long blue hair some of it covering his left eye was sound asleep, "Whew." He sighed finding himself right beside the guy he quickly got up and raced forward.

"There's another one." Ash muttered,

"Make that two." Hilda noted catching sight of the other.

Once they were behind the statue, Ash rushed forward then fortunately he had a small opening of time in which the guards were on the other side already.

He hoofed it, making it to a tunnel like thing Hilda had to bop his head to get him to stop staring in awe. They made their way forward there was a little girl in a red and white dress with black sleeves and a white head dress with a patch of Red on it with a gold coin with gold hair peeking out from under it.

"PRINCESS, OF DESTINY!" Ash shouted alarming her and her Fennekin. They turned staring in awe Ash also saw she had patterns on a Red apron on her dress, and a pink gem in the center of a gold broach.

"Who…who are you and how did you, get past the guards?!" she asked, scared.

"We just watched their patrol patterns. Wasn't hard, also one guard was asleep." Said Hilda flying up into the girl's line of sight making her gasp.

"A Fairy by any chance are you from the forest?" she asked Ash nodded, "Then you wouldn't happen to have, the Spiritual Stone of the forest? It's also known as the Kokiri Emerald, you know that shining green stone?"

"Uh, yeah I have it!" Ash declared, rummaging through his pockets. "Where did I…" however Pichu beat him too it showing off the stone.

"Pichu!" he stated holding it in his tiny paws.

"Oh, the stone, and a Pichu, it's just as I thought!" Serena beamed, "I had a Dream!"

"What does a Dream have to do with us?" Ash asked,

"Pichu pi?" Pichu asked,

"In the Dream." The Princess explained, "Dark storm clouds were billowing over all of Hyrule, but suddenly a ray of light burst from the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground. It then turned into a figure, holding a shining emerald, followed by a fairy and an electric type. I just knew it was a prophecy!"

"So you knew we were coming?" Ash asked she nodded,

"I think you might be the one." She then remembered something and blushed, "Oh, I'm so sorry I got carried away, with my story and didn't introduce myself, my names Serena, Princess of Hyrule and what are your names?"

"My name is Hilda nice to meet you your highness."

"Pichu!" he cheered,

"And I'm Ash."

"Ash" Serena mused "Strange, it sounds familiar, like a distant memory or far off dream. Okay then Ash, I'll tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm passed down by the Royal family, but you can't tell anyone okay?"

"I promise."

"So do I." Hilda replied,

"Pi pipichu!" Pichu stated crossing his heart,

"Thank you, the legend goes like this." there was a glow and Ash saw the strange sky again as images flew through his mind. "The three Gods hid the Sacred Triforce which contained their essence somewhere in Hyrule. It has the power to grant the wish of one who touches it if someone with a righteous Heart makes a wish Hyrule will enter a golden age of peace and prosperity." Serena recited as Ash was suddenly shown the greenest fields filled with happy people and Pokemon playing under the bluest skies and drinking from the cleanest rivers all the likes of which he'd never seen with the Castle proudly standing over head. "But...if someone with an evil Heart and mind has his wish granted." Serena warned as the land became deathly filled with mutant creatures and everything looked dreary and grey with the castle in ruins. "The world will be consumed by evil that is what has been foretold."

"That's awful." Ash muttered as he Pichu and Hilda suddenly saw figures standing around the Triforce causing a building to rise,

"And that is why, the ancient sages built the Temple of Time; to protect both the Triforce and the world from evil ones."

"So the Temple of Time is..." Hilda muttered in awe figuring it out,

"That's right, the Temple of Time is where you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance was sealed with a large stone door, called The Door of Time."

"Does the stone help you get in?" Ash asked,

"Yes _they_ do but you need to collect all three Spiritual Stones." Serena asked,

"There's two more?!" Ash stated,

"Yes, I know the Goron's have one, but I don't know where the other one is unfortunately." Serena replied "But, there is a fourth key, that you need which is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this Legend…the Time Flute."

Ash gasped in awe, "That's so cool."

"Oh, Ash I forgot to tell you what I was doing when you surprised me and Fennekin. You see we were spying on someone through this window. There's a man in there who I believe represents the Dark Clouds." Serena explained,

"Can we see?" Ash asked as Pichu jumped on his head Hilda hovering close to him,

"Yes please!" Serena replied, as they all looked into the window. Ash gasped it was the man Great Oak showed him. He had a large cat like Pokémon Persian with at his side.

"Can you see the man with the Persian, wearing black armor?" Serena asked, as they both bowed to someone. "The one with the evil look in his eyes? That is Giovanni leader of the Gerudo, a group of people who live out in the Desert far from Hyrule. They can connect with Pokémon very easily, but a lot of them are thieves." Serena explained "Though, he swears allegiance to my Mother I'm positive he's not sincere."

"He cursed the Great Deku Tree Oak, and killed him!" Ash growled.

"Yeah!" Hilda agreed with a small growl of her own.

"PICHU!" Pichu snapped cheeks sparking.

"Really?!" Serena gasped in shock "I'm so sorry, that just confirms my suspicions! The other Element from my dream, the dark clouds they must symbolize Giovanni!" He suddenly looked over making Ash and Pichu squeak and hide, "What happened did he see you?"

"Sorry." Ash replied,

"Don't worry, he doesn't know what we're planning yet!" Serena assured,

"Serena, have you told anyone else about your dream?" Hilda asked,

"I did tell my mother, but she doesn't believe it's a prophecy." Serena sadly replied, "but I can sense Giovanni's evil intentions what he wants must be none other than the Triforce. He must have come to Hyrule to steal it!"

"FENNEKIN!" Fenniken agreed,

"I'm scared that Giovanni will destroy Hyrule." Serena added,

"Fen..." Fennekin added sadly,

"Don't worry Serena, we'll help ya right guys?" Ash asked,

"Yeah!" Hilda stated,

"Pichu!" Pichu nodded,

"Thank you, all of you. We're the only ones who can protect Hyrule, but Giovanni, he has such a terrifying power but it's really fortunate you have come. We must not let him get the Triforce. I'll protect the Time Flute with all my power he shall not have it!" Serena stated firmly. "You need to go find the other two Spiritual Stones if he attacked the forest for the Emerald then he'll be after them as well. Let's get the Triforce before Giovanni then defeat him."

"Right!" Ash declared,

"Chu!" Pichu added,

"Oh, here this letter take it." Serena,

"So people will know you asked me to find the stones right?" Ash stated,

"That's right." Serena replied,

"Make a new friend Princess?" said a new voice,

"Huh, hey you're her attendant!" Ash stated, "How'd you know I was here?"

"We Shekiah, have a unique sense that allows us to sense the presence of other people and where they are going." She replied,

"WOW THAT'S SO COOL!" Ash stated starry eyed,

"Actually, I heard you scream 'Princess of Destiny' to Serena at the top of your lungs." She replied, making Ash flinch comically as Serena smiled, "My name Cynthia, as you said I'm her attendant, I protect her too if need be." Suddenly a large black Dragon shark came down landing at her side, "This is my partner Garchomp."

"CHOMP!" he stated with a smile.

"Wow he's so cool." Ash stated looking up,

"Thank you." Cynthia replied, "Everything is as the Princess foretold. You're a courageous boy heading out on this big adventure."

"Pichu!" Pichu stated jumping on his head Cynthia petted him to which he chaaed in pleasure.

"As are you Pichu, you're very brave as well." Cynthia stated, "My role in Serena's dream was to teach the a melody to the one from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the royal family, there's a mysterious power in these notes. I would play this song for Serena as a Lullaby when she was a baby, listen carefully. _Doo doo doo doo doo doo wooo wooo."_

Ash took out the Fairy flute and recited the song in his memory for a little bit before playing them on Dawn's Fairy Flute, Pichu listened ears twitching slightly as Ash finished the song he grinned a slight sparkle over the flute told him he played it right,

"Ash." Serena stated quietly he turned and was suddenly kissed on the cheek, "Good luck."

"Kay." Ash smiled,

"If the castle soldiers discover you all here there'll be trouble. I'll lead you out." Cynthia stated, through a couple of secret passages Ash suddenly found himself outside back in Hyrule field.

"Ash, our hopes lie with you. We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule. Do you see that mountain?" she asked pointing towards the large mountain off to the east,

"Yeah." Ash replied,

"That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons as you were told they hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the foot of Death Mountain you will find my village Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised, you should talk to some of the villagers before you go up the mountain I'm sure they'll give you some advice." Cynthia told him,

"That's a good idea, they might know the mountain better than us." Hilda noted,

"The song I taught you is special." Cynthia noted,

"Yeah, you said the Royal Family passed it down and it was magic," Ash replied.

"Yes, but there's one more thing." Cynthia replied, "Only members of the Royal family can learn that song it will prove your connection to the royal family. Serena is waiting for you to return with the remaining stones we're counting on you." she stated,

Ash gazed out to the mountain and nodded, "Hey Cynthia- She's gone!"

"Man she's good." Hilda noted,

"Pichu!" Pichu nodded,

* * *

_**Good record I think Day after I get back I get this done! As warning it might take us a bit to do the Death Mountain Arc but not to much I can see it being three chapters at least I know Impa Whistles the tune to you but it kind of just came sorry ^^; also yes I could've used a Pokeflute or one of the glass flutes from Gen III or even the Azure Flute BUT there's already an item called the Time Flute from Pokemon Colosseum the title is just called Flute of time because it has a better ring to it **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. In which Ash gets Haunted

_**Okay ready and willing to advance this story unfortunately it will be a little bit of a filler but bear with me**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

Capitulus Tres: _**In which Ash gets Haunted**_

Crossing the small bridge, Ash ventured up the stairs coming to the gate."One sixteen and all is well!" Hollered the guard as they passed.

"He's going to annoy people doing that," Hilda muttered.

"GRAAAH GOOD FOR NOTHINGS!" yelled a man with a hard helmet and a round beard like goatee.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"All my workers are running around town. I am the boss of the carpenters Mr. Foreman. Cynthia hired us to improve this village and make into a true city, but young men these days don't have ambition you know what I mean, kid?"

"I guess so." Ash muttered not really getting it, but he knew he had to work hard at beating Giovanni for both Great Oak and Serena so maybe that was what he meant.

"My workers are just running aimlessly around the village, they're not making any progress even my son is lazy" he stated with waterfall tears.

"You want us to round them up for you?" Hilda asked.

"Nah, they won't listen to a kid, a Pichu and his fairy friend, besides you three should just go and play." Mr. Foreman stated, Ash merely nodded and walked off.

"You've been awfully quiet, everything okay?" Hilda asked. Pichu sat on Ash's head he looked down when he realized his ride was getting sluggish.

"I haven't eaten since dinner time the day before Yesterday." Ash stated coming to a complete stop and slumping down, "Hungry, need food." He muttered,

"Ash, come on don't quit now!" Hilda stated.

"Chu, Pichu!" Pichu stated jumping down to his face.

"But I'm too weak to move." Ash whined.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked a voice the trio looked over.

A half hour later Ash was chowing down on a bunch of food. The boy who had found him was one a couple of years older than Ash with bright Spring green eyes and hair in a leaf form.

There were two other boys, one with blue wavy hair covering the left of his blue eyes and a boy with red hair and eyes the former of which reminded Ash of fire. Pichu was happily eating some Pokémon food, with their own Pokémon. Cilan's Pansage Cress's Panpour and Chili's Pansear, all monkeys with the colors Red Blue and Green with features reminiscent of their typing.

"Thanks a lot for your help." Hilda stated to them as Ash and Pichu finished up.

"No problem at all." The green haired boy replied "What's your name?"

"My name's Ash this is Hilda and Pichu."

"Sup."

"Pichu!"

"I'm Cilan these are my brothers Chili and Cress. We're the Kakariko Triplets."

"Kakariko Triplets?" Ash asked,

"Yeah, our family owns the restaurant here, but we're the best battlers in town wanna have a go?" Chili asked with a competitive look in his eye.

Ash threw up his hands in defense "Uh, no I mean ya see I only have Pichu so I wouldn't be able to take you guys on and I'm actually kind of busy."

"Oh I see." Chili muttered deflated.

"Listen I only have sixty rupees I hope that's- Huh?" Ash asked he pulled out a different wallet with a gold gem on it and handed them about a hundred thanking them. After they left, they stared at the wallet.

"How'd you get this?!" Hilda asked.

"I didn't take it if that's what you're thinking!" Ash protested.

Hilda flickered in insult letting out a small ring "I'm not accusing you of anything, it's just weird you suddenly have a Giant's wallet with five, -well four hundred now Rupees after..." that's when it hit them.

"_**It was Cynthia!" **_they stated together in awe staring at the wallet. Smiling however Ash pocketed it and headed off. Pichu however spotted a berry tree still hungry he rushed up and picked it jumping down, since it was a short little tree and walked off with his treat to catch up to the others. However three feet away a strange white bird snatched the berry from his paws.

"PIICHUU!" he cried chasing after it, alerting Ash and Hilda who followed to see him jump up to the top of a fence nearby. "Chu, chu, Pii, pi, pichu!" he called to the bird.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Not all the creatures of this world are Pokémon, remember Ghoma? That's a Cuckoo." Hilda stated.

"CHUUU, PIICHUUU!" Pichu shouted waterfall tears falling now. The two looked over to see that a Cuckoo was now pecking a berry one they deduced once belonged to Pichu, however before Ash could react the bird threw it up and swallowed it whole.

"GAAAAH!" Hilda and Ash went with horrified looks on their faces the bird swallowed it with ease.

"piii, piiii." Pichu muttered, eyes watering he shook it off and glared. "PIIICHUUUUUUU!" he unleashed a Thunder shock attack on the Cuckoo who looked over at the three with a glare it suddenly let off an ear-piercing crow.

"That's **_not_** a good sign." Hilda muttered.

Suddenly the sky filled to the brim with what looked like a flurry of wings and feathers. the sun was now blocked out and all Ash could see was a Darkness of beady eyes fully of rage, hatred and tiny shining beaks.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed grabbing Pichu and making a run for it.

"Why would you zap, a cuckoo over a berry? Ash would've gotten you a new berry! WHY WOULD YOU DOOM HYRULE OVER A BERRY!?" Hilda shouted spastically as the Cuckoos chased them.

"Litwick use flamethrower!" yelled a voice suddenly a candle like Pokémon came out of nowhere and breathed fire scaring the Cuckoos and sending several of them flying regardless they were safe for now.

"Don't tick off Cuckoos that's basic!" scolded a voice Ash turned to see a familiar face,

"Trip!"

"Don't you know anything?" has asked Snivy shaking his head,

"It was an accident." Ash said apologetically. "One of those cuckoos stole the berry Pichu was going to eat."

"Pichuuu," he muttered sadly.

"Well we're going to have to get those Cuckoo's back," Trip replied shaking his head, "The Lady who takes care of them has Allergies but she takes care of them anyway if she has to hold on to them for too long her hives will get really bad."

"Right" Ash replied as they split up Trip had Litwick use Psychic to get a couple of Cuckoos out of a hard to reach area Ash had found one near the town entrance and somehow inside a Crate there was a fourth that had made its way near a large Mansion that people were cleaning up.

"That place is home to a rich family that was once cursed for their greed. Cynthia went around killing all the Gold Skulltula's in Hyrule. What are Gold Skulltulas? They're about the size of Skullwalltulas but slightly bigger they also look like Galvantula but gold instead of yellow black soulless eyes and a skull on their back." That was explanation Trip gave Ash as Snivy grabbed a Cuckoo from a roof with Vinewhip. They eventually rounded up about seven of them and got them back to their pen.

"Sorry miss, we didn't mean to make them escape." Ash stated apologetically, "Pichu had a berry but one of them took it then he got mad and zapped it then they got mad and tried to kill us,"

"In a pretty scary way I might add." Said Trip,

Layla pouted,"You two have to be more gentle with the Cuckoos. They're-"

"Delicate?" Ash asked,

"I was going to say Hot-blooded before that." The woman whose name was Layla replied,

"I have to ask why are you taking care of Cuckoos if you're allergic?" Trip asked,

"Well I guess I've always had a soft spot for them and someone hast to in the end." Layla replied,

Ash smiled at that he was looking at an empty bottle he had found after cleaning it out he decided to keep it, "This could come in handy."

"For what?" Trip asked,

"Going to Death Mountain" Ash replied,

"With that shield are you crazy? Death Mountain is an active Volcano." Trip stated,

"WHHHAAAAT?!" Ash and Hilda screeched together,

"Active as in prone to explode; Then why is there a village below it look how that worked out for Pompei!" Hilda screeched ringing and zipping around in a circle,

"Relax, Death Mountain isn't your average Volcano. We can tell if it's about to explode thanks to the ring of clouds above it they tell us the mountain's conditions and we can prepare for it." Trip stated then he smirked, "You want a real shield right?"

"Yeah" Ash replied Trip lead him into a large graveyard that Ash stared at he and Pichu looked around in awe however Trip was suddenly pushing one the Gravestones,

"Huh hey Trip! Are you sure you that's a good idea messing with the graves?!" Ash cried,

"Relax." Trip replied jumping down Ash reluctantly followed inside it wasn't like Ash expected there was a box that the coffin was kept in however on the ground was a large metal shield with the crest from the castle on it, "This is Hylian shield a better shield, than that wooden one." Trip noted,

"Too Heavy!" Ash stated after he struggled to lift it up he ended up just wearing it on his back they climbed back out finding Chili

"What are you guys doing here?" Chili asked,

"We could ask you the same thing." Trip stated,

"I'm looking for the Composer brother's Ghosts word on the street is they haunt this graveyard."

"Pansear!" his Pokémon added,

"You know there's no such thing as Ghosts right?" Trip asked,

"Snivy!" Snivy agreed

"Says you." Chili stated as Ash felt a presence behind them he turned to see a ghost of a teenage boy with spiky purple hair in an arrow head shape with a chunk of bangs wearing a Red robe with blue highlights and tips with sunset like patterns white as a sheet glaring at him he whimpered,

"Guys!" it swung its lantern at him with a scream Ash started to run away from it as the ghost gave chase as they argued,

"Come on only a noob would believe in something as stupid as ghosts." Trip stated as Ash Pichu and Hilda ran the other way from the ghost who was now carrying a shovel to beat them with,

"YOU NO HAVE NO IMAGINATION!" Chili shouted getting Red in the face as Ash got out his sword cut the shovel in half and started to hack away at the ghost shouting die over and over Pichu doing the same thing in his own language with Iron Tail, "There are real ghosts here and I'll prove it to you!"

"GYAAAHHHH YOU KILLED ME UNBELIEVABLE!" shouted an unearthly shriek that scared them they turned to see Ash staring at a green Poe "Huh who are you?"

"My name's Ash this is Hilda and Pichu."

"Hi ya" Hilda muttered nervously,

"Pichu!" Pichu muttered from behind Ash,

"Hmm you're not one of Giovanni's men are you?" the poe asked Ash shook his head,

"That the ghost of Soren one of the composer brothers." Trip stated in shock as Chili gave him a smug look.

"Brother's, uuhhh" Ash turned around again there was the ghost of Rocko he had purple hair two toned like his brother but it was more of a shaggy mess with two of the same bang chunks framing his head he had blue robes like Soren only yellow-tipped with land like patterns on it.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING MY BROTHER AGAIN KYAAAAAHHH!" he roared as he began to chase them around,

"Rocko wait they're not with Giovanni!" Soren shouted Rocko stopped freezing in his tracks looking very embarrassed,

"We're sorry because of our roles as ghosts we had to act like that." The Composer brothers said together,

"As that kid implied we're the composer brothers of Kakariko village even after death so now we're the ghostly composer brothers!" Soren stated,

They suddenly made a joint pose, "THE GHOSTLY COMPOSER BROTHERS!" they shouted a ghostly light emanating from behind them,

"All the people in this village are to serve the royal family of Hyrule." Rocko said,

"You mean like the Shekiah." Chili asked,

"And various workers like the Carpenters." Trip added,

"That's right and we composer brothers also served the Royal family." Soren replied, "For years we studied the hereditary mystic power of the Royal family."

"Serena has powers?!" Ash said surprised,

"Pichu?!" Pichu added,

"right." the brothers replied,

"We never could figure out the power of the Triforce" Rocko explained,

"However we had almost completed our study of controlling time with the tones of Flutes." Soren stated Rocko hit him upside the head and shot him a glare, "I mean we _did_ complete it!"

"We would've been famous if that Vile Giovanni had not tried to steal the results!" Rocko lamented, "We could never let him have the fruits of our research that's why we and our beloved Pokémon gave our lives to protect the secret."

"Why doesn't the Queen know he killed you guys?" Trip asked, "He's there trying to make an alliance with the Kingdom and the Gerudo, as we speak!"

"That fiend is really good at covering his tracks unfortunately." Soren replied,

"That's terrible don't worry I'm gonna stop Giovanni Princess Serena sent me on a quest to defeat him." he suddenly covered his mouth, "Oops."

"HUUUUUHH!?" Chili Trip went in shock,

"Uhh heh he heh." Ash replied rubbing the back of his head, "Tell no one please."

"You do kind of remind me of Princess Serena. Well since you claim, to have a connection, with the Royal Family I'll tell you more of our tale." Rocko replied, "Back in the day people called us great and gifted composers because of the many musical master pieces we wrote and we an excellent Tag Team too but we weren't just composers or trainers there was also our mission to analyze the Royal Family's mysterious power we kept our research extremely secret, until it was completed. Before Giovanni did us in we were each studying a different song Soren was studying a song to summon the Sun and I a song to study the moon."

"Sounds like your research isn't as complete as you just made it out to be." Trip replied crossing his arms,

"Not during our time alive but being a ghost had the perk of allowing us to continue the research although we accidentally scared a few folks here and there…anyway Ash right; if you were really sent by the Princess I'll tell you about the results of research into that. If you truly are connected, to the royal family then show your credentials upon the Triforce mark!" Soren stated pointing to one on the ground by the biggest tombstone

Ash nodded remembering Cynthia's words he got out the Fairy Flute and played Serena's Lullaby suddenly it began to rain lighting surged through the sky then one large bolt of Lightning surged down and struck the tombstone everyone screamed as it sent them flying back the sky cleared Soren and Rocko had disappeared but where the Tombstone was there was a large hole.

"Whoa…." Ash muttered as one by one they climbed down,

"Whoa this is the Royal Family's tomb." Trip stated,

"Vyyyy." Snivy agreed,

"It's kind of creepy." Chili muttered,

"Pansear." He muttered in fear,

_Those who break into the Royal Family's Tomb will be obstructed by Lurkers of the Dark BEWAARREEE." _Said a voice creeping them all out.

"Come on let's find that song." Ash stated as they went down the hall,

"Ash look out Keese!" Hilda rang Ash quickly got out his Slingshot and killed off two Keese which were black Zubat like creatures; with red eyes and no tail.

"Snivy use Leaf storm!" Trip shouted,

"SNIVVY!" he shouted hitting the rest and sending them into the wall,

"Litwick!" Trip shouted,

"And Pansear!"

"Flamethrower!" they shouted together the two Pokémon unleashed their attack killing off the Keese allowing them passage through.

_Shine a light on the undead….._

"Who keeps doing that it's not funny!" Ash shouted,

"Chu Pichu!" Pichu shouted as well, they entered the door there they found some strange oozing green liquid covered most of the floor Ash took out a Deku stick and stuck it in it dissolved instantly Ash dropped it when it came up the stick.

"Let's get out of here!" Ash whined however a hand rose up and grabbed Chili the monster was a rotting Corpse with a Yamask's mask which now suddenly had a Golbat like mouth with a long set of Teeth Ash quickly swiped his sword cutting its head off it's shoulders.

"More are coming we've gotta run!" Trip shouted as they turned however another blocked their path,

"Piii PIIICHUUUUU!" he shouted zapping it allowing the group to escape into the next room, Ash saw a large wall of letters and rushed up to it.

"This poem is dedicated, to the memory of the dearly departed members of the Royal Family. 'T_he rising sun will eventually set a newborn's life will fade from Sun to Moon, moon to sun_."

"Our lives are gonna fade if you don't think of something we've gotta find a way out it's a dead-end!" Trip shouted at him,

"Ash look there's something inscribed here." Hilda stated showing him what looked like carved sheet music.

"The Composer brother's secret song!" Ash cried out getting out his flute and playing the Sun's song as the Redeads came in light suddenly shone and blinded them causing them to freeze.

"Whew….thank you scary voice." Ash replied with a sigh the two Composer brothers suddenly appeared,

"Well done." They said "Restless souls wander where they don't belong bring them calm with the Sun song." And with that they vanished.

"Let's get out of here before that wears off." Chili stated Ash nodded they quickly climbed out however they turned to see a man with a purple robe a shovel and long hair,

"It's the Grave keeper heart pounding Sullivan!" Trip shouted in fear,

"So you like Robbing Graves do ya WELL I SULLIVAN THE HEARTPOUNDING GRAVEKEEPER WILL SHOW YOU BRATS A THING OR TWO!"

"AHHHHH!" the three screamed as they were chased around by Sullivan, before escaping him and making it to the entrance of the Graveyard leading back to the village,

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" he shouted at them they eventually dropped by the front of the town entrance,

"I'm done with scary things for a while." Hilda sighed,

"People are disgusting." Said a voice they turned to see someone with his head in his knees "My own Mother and Father were disgusting you three must be disgusting too…." He stated pulling his head up, to face him revealing a sullen almost dead face.

"AHHHHHHHH!" they screamed once more and banging on the door to get into the restaurant Cilan opened it and was instantly trampled as all hid in various places in the building,

**LOS LOS LOS**

"Okay there's some food in there so you don't collapse in hunger again." Cilan replied handing Ash a bag,

"Thanks." Ash replied tucking it away, "Thanks for everything you guys."

"No problem you'd better hurry to Death Mountain." Cilan replied,

"But why does the Princess want you to go to Death Mountain?" Cress asked,

"I can't really say I shouldn't have even said what I said back in the Graveyard." Ash replied sheepishly.

"Okay that's fine let us know how it goes." Cilan replied,

"Yeah and kick Giovanni's butt!" Chili stated,

"I will!" Ash stated "Right Pichu."

"Pichu!" he stated with a grin.

"If you want to get to the gate take the stairs outside the restaurant then past the lookout tower is another set of stairs the gates on top." Trip told him,

"Thanks!" Ash replied as he ran off following Trip's directions eventually coming to the gate that showed the mountain path behind it,

"Hey the road, is closed see the sign?" the Guard asked, "Oh that's right you're like six seven you can't read ha ha." Ash pouted but wordlessly pulled out the letter and showed it to him, "Well, well, this is indeed Princess Serena's hand writing '_This is Ash he is under my orders to save Hyrule'" _the guard burst into Laughter, "What kind of funny game has our Princess come up with now?!" he stated in a fit of laughter.

"I can read and I showed you the letter can I go!?" Ash asked getting a little irritated.

"Sorry about that and yeah you can go just be careful Mr. Hero BUH HA HA HA HA HA HA SO CUTE!" he stated Ash merely walked forward,

"I'm gonna go now bye." He stated as he past the gate Death Mountain loomed closer than ever before, "Hey Hilda think there's zombies on Death mountain like the Redeads we saw back in the Tomb?"

"If there are, you and Pichu are on your own." Hilda replied simply.

* * *

_**What have we learned kiddies…**_**Don't Grave Rob**_** anyway this now onto Death Mountain that might be two chapters I doubt it will be more anyway**_

_**READ AND REVIEW! **_


	4. Explosions! That is all!

_**I'm excited to be advancing the plot of this chapter the next one will be a filler however I don't really care because I'll also be writing up the finale for Shadow Revolution so that makes me excited,**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

Capitulus Quattuor: Explosions! That is all!

Ash started up the Mountain Trail he felt the morning sun beat down on his back as he climbed he was suddenly blind-sided by a few Joltik like monsters with one eye and longer legs known as Tektites Pichu managed to stun them with a thunder shock attack before Ash cut them down with his sword.

"That was close." Ash sighed as they continued up the mountain he suddenly noticed once he got high enough that it looked like a large cave was blocked nearby, he went up to get a closer look at it. "Wow I wonder how that got there."

"Rock Slide?" Hilda suggested there was a big sigh they looked around and found nothing the sigh came again however,

"Piiiii chuuu." Pichu muttered looking around Ash suddenly climbed up a nearby rock that moved making him scream and fall he landed with a thud and looked over to see a large brown creature with a tan colored Golem like back looked down on him he had spiky hair and his eyes seemed to be closed.

"AHHH!" Ash screamed, "Don't eat me!" he wailed.

"Easy, little guy I'm not gonna eat you we Goron's only eat the rocks found in Dodongo's Cavern they're the most nutritious and delicious we've become such gourmets about it actually." It replied,

"You mean there?" Hilda asked looking towards the blocked cave, the Goron sighed,

"Yeah, but that seems like a distant memory now." He muttered,

"Excuse me Mr. Goron." Ash asked,

"Call me Brock that's my name."

"Okay Brock, we were hoping we could talk with your leader or something." Ash replied,

"Big Brother huh alright I'll take you to Goron City you're actually not too far from it." Brock replied as he led them up the mountain they had to dodge a Goron trying to break into Dodongo's cavern,

"I heard the Goron's have a special crop known as a bomb flower why don't you just use that to bomb open the cave?" Hilda asked,

"We haven't had a good harvest of them and we've also gotten hungry to where it's hard for us to pick it up and some of the Goron's tried to eat them…don't ask." Brock replied as they came to the large door way entering it Ash saw a large tunnel like city with a large trio of ropes moving out to the center of the room.

"Okay Big Brother's room is down below watch out for rolling Gorons." Brock warned,

"Rolling Gorons?" Ash and Hilda asked,

"Pichu?" Pichu asked,

"We roll around in circles a lot when we're stressed call it a nervous habit." Brock replied Ash nodded making sure he dodged a few of the rolling Gorons he made his way down below passed a large Goron statue he saw a similar rock to the one he climbed on (Which was Brock.)

"Excuse me." Ash called tapping it the Goron woke up and turned to him,

"Heh oh a little fairy boy what do you want?" he asked,

"We're looking for the Spiritual stone." Ash replied,

"Spiritual stone do you mean that delicious looking shiny red rock that was once displayed above our city?" he asked making the three look up at the pedestal above them.

"I wondered what that was." Hilda muttered,

"Chu." Pichu agreed,

The Goron sighed, "I was so hungry so I thought it would be okay just to try one little lick so I snuck up there it was already gone I think big brother took it away he also locked himself in his room with it that day, he said 'I will wait for the Royal family's messenger.'"

"Ash you heard him." Hilda whispered,

"Yeah right!" Ash replied going up to the door and pulling out his fairy flute and playing Serena's lullaby the door opened instantly grinning Ash rushed in Pichu and Hilda following.

They saw a large Goron with Spiky hair and a beard wearing a cape and gloves glare down at then, "WHAT?! Who the heck are you?!"

"I, I uh I'm Ash and this is Pichu and Hilda."

"Piii chuuu." Pichu muttered clinging to Ash's shoulder.

"N-n-nice to meet you." Hilda stuttered they could sense he was very angry,

"Listen here!" the Goron snapped "When I heard the song of the Royal family but you're just some fairy a kid and a baby mouse ancient creatures have infested Dodongo's cavern our quarry and the place was sealed up tight because of that we've had a poor harvest of our bomb flower crop and there's a rock shortage causing hunger and starvation have I Byron the leader of the Gorons lost so much status to be treated like this by his sworn sister the Queen?!" he roared right in Ash's face making Hilda and Pichu cling to Ash who was sweating beads now,

"Uhhh no?" Ash tried,

"GET OUT OF MY FACE _**I HATE EVERYTHING**_!" Byron screamed.

_**PEWOOOOOOOFFFF! **_A massive explosion sent Ash flying out of the cave right into the city in midair Pichu and Hilda stilling holding for dear life Brock however who had come down to see how Ash was doing saw what was happening and caught him.

"So how did it go?" Brock asked casually,

"He, go, splody" Ash muttered in a daze.

"You should talk to the Goron that's on the Pedestal above our city he knows Big Brother Byron's secret." Brock suggested, Ash nodded and began to make his way to the top of the city then saw the ropes he had come across before nervously he began to cross them.

"You're okay just don't look down I'll let you know if you need to move okay?" Hilda replied Ash nodded keeping his eye on her he followed her until he felt solid ground again he sighed poking the Goron who looked a little grumpy,

"Let me guess you're here for that Red stone too bad it's not here." He replied,

"Actually we were wondering if you knew a way to cheer up Byron." Hilda replied,

"He won't talk to us without blowing up…Literally." Ash replied,

"Chu, Pichu." Pichu replied,

"Oh, yeah okay I know his secret he loves, fossils, defense and music especially the music that comes from the cave down there." The Goron replied pointing to it.

"Awesome okay thanks!" Ash replied after crossing again he rushed over to the cave and heard the song and realized he instantly recognized it,

"That's Dawn's song!" Ash exclaimed,

"You've heard it?" Hilda asked,

"Yeah she used to play it for me to cheer me up." Ash replied

"That's awesome it sounds like this could be a way back to Kokiri Forest." Hilda replied "It's blocked off though."

Ash examined one of the large green plants "These are probably the bomb flowers that Brock was talking about."

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked, without a word Ash sped back down sneakily grabbed fire from Byron's chambers and raced away as fast as he could lighting the torches.

"That's nice of him Goron City will be much brighter this way" Brock smiled he then noticed that Ash put out the deku stick checked his surroundings lit it again then proceeded towards the rock blocked hole, "Wait what's he doing?" When Ash entered the hole that's when it dawned on them.

"ASH NOOOOOO!" they screamed but it was too late Ash was already scrambling out of the hole as it blew open,

"Awesome, Hilda, Pikachu let's go!" he shouted racing into the hole them following with a sigh Hilda raced ahead and got right in Ash's face.

"Okay explain the method of your madness!" Hilda shouted at him a bright red,

"You said this was a short cut to the Kokiri forest I just figured if we cleared the way we can get to Dawn then back faster." Ash defended.

Hilda returned to her normal pink, "Oh that makes sense good idea but I just hope we won't get into trouble for blowing a hole in the side of the city walls." She replied.

"I think it will be fine…maybe perhaps…." Ash replied nervously he really didn't think that through however when they made it too the light Ash grinned at the familiar sight of Trees that filled the area.

"Hilda you were right, it is a Short cut!" Ash cheered,

"We'll have to mark the way back," Hilda noted,

"Pichu." He replied showing them off his Iron tail,

"On the ground not the log tunnels they're magic so the mark won't stay." Ash replied,

"Hey Over here!" called a familiar voice,

"It's Westwood five!" Ash stated,

"Yes that's me hoot, hoot." He stated,

"You never answered my question about the Articuno that's supposed to be you." Hilda stated,

Westwood nearly fell out of the tree flailing his wings before regaining composure and clearing his throat, "That's not important what is important is that you know that at the end of this enchanted forest path is the Sacred Forest meadow a special secret place where few have walked."

"I don't think it's much a secret anymore my friend Dawn was always going off in here and she always came back fine I think she knows how to find it." Ash replied,

"You maybe on to something Ash I hear a tune coming from beyond the logs as you told Pichu the tunnels possess a mysterious power many people have gotten lost in these tunnels so be careful." Westwood five warned, "However if you are courageous and diligent you'll get through just fine follow your ears and you'll find the Sacred Meadow Hoo hoot!" he shouted taking off.

Hearing for Dawn's music Ash had Pichu mark what tunnel they were going out of heading left, left straight left again then finally right it took him to what looked like a hedge maze but the gate was up.

"Aww that bites how am I supposed to get through?" Ash asked,

"We'll find a way around it let's see if we can climb the wall." Hilda suggested.

"GURAAAAAHHH!" a black shape rushed out at them they all screamed and scattered what was now trying to kill them was a Wolfos a large Zoroark like Monster except it had a Mightyena's face and tail among that large blue mane, "CURRAAJAH!" the Wolfos roared again Ash fell back however he grabbed the sword and raised it high and fast the monster let out a horrible shriek before Ash kicked it off and sent it to its back before it could get up again Ash stabbed it once more killing it he fell to his knees shaken.

"Ash, are you okay?" Hilda asked,

"Pichupi?" Pichu asked,

Ash looked up "Yeah I'm okay…" he muttered Dawn's song filled his ears once again pushing the fear and the sick feeling he felt after out of his mind. "Hey the gate's down!" Ash cheered they entered the maze and followed it along the way Ash had to chase off a trio of Deku Skrubs who he swore were from the Inside of the great Deku Tree sorry his foot he had to swim over a small pit of water before finally coming to a large set of stairs and climbing them however Pichu wouldn't move.

"Pichu what's wrong?" Ash asked,

"CHU PICHU!" he stated shaking his head,

"Ash, remember you're the first Kokiri to befriend a Pokémon." Hilda stated,

"But Dawn's really nice you'll like her." Ash pleaded Pichu however wouldn't move, he sighed giving in "Alright stay here if you want, we'll back so be here, so we can get back to Goron City right away."

"Chu!" Pichu replied with a nod Ash and Hilda continued up the stairs to see a large Temple with a fan like symbol there was Dawn sitting with a newly carved flute.

"Dawn!" Ash called,

"Ash hi!" she called with a slight cheer happy to see him, "I've been waiting for you to come back this is the Sacred Forest Meadow."

"Yeah a Noctowl named Westwood five told me." Ash replied Dawn pouted,

"That Owl needs to keep secrets." She huffed,

_**Elsewhere in Hyrule….**_

"AAACHOOO!" Westwood shouted before quickly summoning all of his pictures, "I'M SO SORRY WESTWOODS FORGIVE MY BIG BEAK!" he shouted going from one to the other, "I'll try harder I'll be DILIGENT!" he stated to the Articuno before realizing what he was doing, "Oh I forgot that was me! Er hem!"

_**Back with Dawn and Ash…**_

"So where have you been?" Dawn asked,

"I've been from the Forest to the Castle and Death Mountain. And I met a Princess, who asked me to help her, save Hyrule, by collecting the Spiritual Stones so we can-OOPS!" he stated covering his mouth Hilda sighed,

"_Where's Pichu and his Thunder shock when you need them?" _

"Uhh, tell no one, please?" Ash muttered sheepishly.

Dawn giggled, "Don't worry your secrets safe with me, here why don't I teach you my song it might come in handy. You'll be able to talk with the spirits of the forest." She replied as he nodded and pulled out his flute.

She played the song a couple of times over once that was done Ash followed then they both began to play nearby Pichu was listening to the song along with a Chikorita, a Treeko, a Bulbasaur and a Snivy who were all enjoying the music, Ash's flute glittered signifying that Ash had learnt the song.

"Thanks Dawn!" Ash told him,

"Don't mention it you've really gotten good, much more skilled than I expected," she replied,

"I wasn't _that_ bad!" Ash whined, but Dawn gave him a look.

"Ash your flute playing was _so_ bad, it knocked out every living creature in a five mile radius _including_ us." Hilda burst out laughing so hard she plopped to the ground laughing Ash growled giving her a look,

"Ha ha I- I'm sorry- I'm done. No more." She swore hovering back up however continued to stifle laughs.

"Hey Ash, don't forget this song promise?" she asked,

"Of Course!" Ash replied as they Pinkie swore,

"If you want to talk, just play the song, we'll be linked telepathically and I'll help you out with this quest however I can." she glanced over to the building "I have a feeling, this place will be very important to both of us someday."

Ash nodded, staring up at the building saying his goodbyes and catching up with Pichu he left however Westwood caught him again, "Hey Ash, did you learn the Flute song from Dawn?" he asked

"Yup!" Ash replied holding up the flute Westwood nodded,

"That song has a mysterious power. Keep your ears open all of you, you just might find more songs like it throughout Hyrule."

"Yeah I know. I found one in Kakariko!" Ash chirped,

Westwood almost fell from the tree squawking he flapped a bunch of times before regaining his composure "You're a smart kid it almost makes my advice redundant aw well I wish you all the best of luck." He stated flying off.

**LOS LOS LOS**

Using Pichu's markers they returned into Goron City they started to see a small Light up ahead thanks to Ash lighting the Torches the city was pretty easy to spot, "So that's why you lit up Goron City pretty smart." Hilda noted,

"Yep I'm a genius!" Ash boasted,

"Well let's not get carried away," Hilda muttered sweat-dropping Ash suddenly almost tripped over something he pulled it off,

"Looks like some kind of shell?" he muttered curiously,

"Hey I know what that is, that's a Clover Fossil this is perfect remember what that Goron said?!"

"Yeah Byron loves music and fossils with these there's no way he can stay grumpy!" Ash cheered as they picked up the pace exiting the tunnel.

"Hey there you are." Brock stated, "You get everything you need?"

"Yup!" Ash replied heading back down to Byron's room he poked his head in the room Byron still looked furious then glared when he saw Ash,

"What part of get out of my face, did you not understand kid?!" he growled,

Ash gulped "Umm before you pummel me into Kokiri jelly, please listen to this song!" Ash replied pulling out the flute and playing Dawn's song, after a few second's Byron broke into a smile as he began to dance around.

"Wow, he's good" Hilda mused as she and Pichu finally felt it was safe to enter the room.

"Pichu." Pichu agreed,

"Oh, Oh-OH!" Byron chanted "COME ON!" grabbing Ash and making him spin around the room with him.

"NOT SAFE, NOT SAFE!" Hilda screamed as she and Pichu abandoned the room,

Byron finally dropped Ash and pounded his chest, "WHAT A HOT BEAT, YAHOOO; I LOVE MUIISSSIC!"

_**PEWWWOOOFFFFF!**_

"And I love, that Song!"

_**PEWWOOFFFF!**_

"This is for you!" Ash muttered holding up the Clover Fossil Byron "oohed" at the Fossil and snatched it inspected it for a bit,

"What a magnificent Clover Fossil and its one I've been searching for a year now, excellent, I LOVE FOSSILS!"

_**PEWWWOOFFF!"**_

An explosion lit behind him once more. Pichu and Hilda reentered the room as Byron calmed down and Ash sat up, "Just like that my depressions gone, I have a new fossil and that song, I love it! It made me want to dance like crazy!" he stated, "I am Byron, the Big Boss of the Gorons!" he stated,

_**PEWWWOOFFF!**_

Another explosion, it merely blew wind through Ash's hair this time, "Was there something you wanted kid?"

"Yeah, can I have the Spiritual Stone of Fire, please?" Ash asked,

Byron crossed his arms, "The Spiritual stone huh? It's also known as the Goron Ruby, it's our race's sacred treasure. If you want it so bad than go destroy the monsters in Dodongo's Cavern and get it open that way everyone will be happy you look like you can handle a challenge am I right?"

"Yeah" Ash replied confidently,

"Alright, so you pull that off and I'll give you anything you want, even the Spiritual Stone!" Byron agreed,

"You got it!" Ash replied,

"But before you go, take this" Byron replied handing him a gold jagged bracelet with a red ruby in the shape of their race's symbol, "It's not in return for anything just take it if you wear this Goron Bracelet even a little kid like you can pick up a Bomb flower!" Byron replied,

"Awesome!" Ash cheered,

**LOS LOS LOS**

"Can I ask exactly how you plan to open that big cave?" Hilda asked as they came out at the City's entrance,

Ash winced at that he hadn't thought that through, "Maybe we could find a levitation song and come back?"

"No! Are you crazy?" Hilda scolded, "Do you know how long, that could take?!"

Ash frowned however he saw something that made him grin, "A Bomb flower!" he cheered looking over the fence the Goron shielding it from the sun was asleep, but somehow managed to shield it from the sun none the less,

"Excellent, its right over Dodongo's Cavern, Ash what do you say, we test out your new Goron Bracelet?" Hilda asked,

"I think that's a great idea!" Ash grinned as he picked up the bomb flower and with careful aim chucked it over the fence within minutes the flower exploded blowing the cave wide open.

"Awesome let's go!" Ash stated racing back down the mountain the Goron who was rolling to break it open got the momentum needed but rushed right into the open cave he came back out confused passing Ash as he entered the cave,

"Uh oh, another wall" Hilda stated, "Whoever sealed this place up went all out."

"I got this!" Ash replied picking up a nearby bomb flower and throwing it into the wall where it exploded.

"CHU PICHU!" Pichu cheered as they entered the first thing they saw was a large Dodongo skull,

**[Dodongo's Cavern]**

"Oh, that's pleasant" Hilda muttered sarcastically. Ash, seeing the lava had switched it out with the Hylian shield then his attention was suddenly drawn to a large Sigilyph like creature that seemed to be attached at the tail to a small column.

"A Beamos" Hilda muttered, "be careful, if they see you they'll fire a laser at you."

"Right" Ash replied thinking on where to go first Ash jumped across the rocks avoiding the Beamos and heading left Pichu hanging on to his shoulder jumped down when he felt it was safe,

Ash saw another bomb flower and bombed a couple of the broken walls (noting the right side had them to.) The left ledge was kind of a dead end, the one on the right side further down through the second door however was his ticket deeper in first off however he had to kill another Beamos with a nearby Bomb Flower,

"This is definitely a weird place," Ash muttered looking around, "Kind of, hot too" he added pulling the collar of his shirt.

"Chuuuuu!" Pichu huffed from Ash's head.

"Trip did warn us, that Death Mountain is an active volcano. We should probably make this quick just to be safe." Hilda replied.

Ash nodded he was about to run in when he crashed into something he got up and shook his head pulling his hat back on his head he saw that he had crashed into a bunch of red Pokémon two of which had fire on them.

"Whoa look at them!" Ash stated,

"Fire types, Charmander, Tepig and Chimchar!" Hilda stated,

"So the fire on them is okay? And how many Pokémon types are there?" Ash asked,

"Yes and eighteen one of which my personal favorite is Fairy!" she stated with a slight ring everyone stared at her she turned a slight red ringing out some more. "Oh give me a break it was a joke!" she snapped.

"So what are you-" Ash was suddenly cut off but some strange scratching sound coming out of the ground were some strange looking creatures they only had a Charmander's tail body and head but their coloring and the horn on their head were reminiscent of Larvitar they also lacked hands and feet and in spite of that they were moving very quickly.

Ash quickly drew his sword and cut through a couple while Chimchar used Fury swipes on the other Charmander and Tepig used flamethrower on another being babies meant they had no armor and were killed easily they started to flash however then lit up.

"They're gonna blow, LITERALLY!" Hilda screamed

"WAAAHH!" Ash shouted running away with the others as they turned to see a set of explosions hit fortunately nothing happened, "Man that was close. So what are you guys doing in here?"

"I'll talk to them. Fairies can speak with Pokémon." Hilda replied getting down to their level they chattered in their own language before she turned to Ash "Okay they said that they were exploring the cavern they were able to get in through a crevice large enough for a Pokémon their size to fit through but it sealed up somehow."

"And with the main entrance blocked, you three were trapped." Ash stated,

"Pichu." He nodded,

"Char/Chiiim/Tepig." They muttered sadly,

"They're also looking for a Cyndaquil who was with them it got spooked by a large Dodongo and ran off." Hilda replied,

"Okay we'll help you guys find Cyndaquil, we're in here helping people anyway." Ash replied, they cheered and began following the boy deeper into the mine like area killing off another bunch of baby Dodongos and heading towards a barred off door. There was a switch they could use to open it however.

"Okay let's do this together ready?" Ash asked they nodded, "Than PUUSSSSHHHHH!" he groaned as they forced the strange Tauros, Machoke hybrid looking statue onto the switch opening the door.

"Excellent!" Hilda shouted as they climbed up and entered the door, a couple of Keese nearby took notice of their presence before they could react however,

"CHAAARRRRR!" Charmander shouted torching them both and killing them.

"Good work Charmander!" Ash cheered,

"Char!" the lizard Pokémon thanked before they continued down the hallway entering another door,

"QUUIIILLLL!" they suddenly heard Ash rushed forward and saw that a Cyndaquil was being chased around by a couple of Charmeleon like creatures with pants and swords they were also a bit human like too.

"Look out!" Ash shouted getting out his Deku shield jumping across and shielding Cyndaquil from the attack before slashing at him with his sword the monster slashed again but Ash blocked it, the other one came up from behind but Tepig hit it with a flame charge both retreated towards another island Ash jumped after them and managed a couple of Jump attacks on one but it knocked him in the Lava,

"AHHHH, HOT, HOT, HOT!" Ash screamed he managed to climb out "STOP, DROP, ROLL!" he shouted accidently knocking the Lizalfo off it's feet as he put out the fire amazingly he wasn't badly burnt and he still had his Deku shield he also took the time to stab the Lizalfos it tried to retaliate but he dodged it's blow and landed another jump attack killing it.

The Fire types and Pichu were battling the other Lizalfo, who swung it's sword it was suddenly hit with four flamethrowers, before Chimchar used flame wheel knocking it towards Ash who landed a powerful jump attack finishing it.

"Whew that was close you alright Cyndiquil?" Ash asked,

"Cynda!" he happily replied,

"Good no one was hurt even Ash who fell in the lava I don't know how you did it, but you did."

"Yup" Ash replied proud of the lava escape feat although he wouldn't be diving back into it again, they went through a door that was unlocked for defeating the Lizalfos and found themselves in a blue like hallway.

"This is different." Ash muttered,

"Yeah it's not red or brown."

"Pichu." Pichu nodded,

"Char." Chimchar agreed they walked further down they suddenly saw an Adult Dodongo it was a large creature with a Ryhorn's head minus the horn and a Dragonite's tail and body. Unlike the babies it had legs like a also like a Rhyhorn and some of a Ryhorn's armor, it snarled rushing towards them Ash quickly rolled out of the way and slashed it's only weak point the tail however the monster swung it's tail around sending Ash into the rock wall.

"You okay Ash?!" Hilda asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash replied,

"Watch out for the tail and you should be fine!" Hilda stated,

"Okay!" Ash replied as he charged again this time performing a jump attack on it then jumping back when it swung he repeated this until it died the explosion was much larger,

"Why do these things blow up when I kill them it's not fair!" Ash whined,

"Char, charmander, char, char, char." Charmander explained,

"Charmander says that it's a defense mechanism it's so enemies don't go killing more of their kind, many foes are usually caught off guard by the explosion and an adult's is powerful enough to kill." Hilda explained.

"Tep, Tepig, tep, tep, tep Tepig, oink!" Tepig added,

"Tepig added that, they're very combustible inside they have chemicals that will explode the body usually regulates the chemicals so they don't mix when the Dodongo dies however it makes the two mix."

"Chimchar, chim, chim char!" Chimchar stated,

"Chimchar stated that the stomach of a Dodongo is very sensitive to the chemicals but they mix a tiny bit in breath out to make a flamethrower of their own it's lining protects it from damage. However of something goes wrong it could die from the explosion because of the stomach rupturing."

Ash blinked, "Okay, I think I got, but just in case…tell me the whole thing again, I wasn't listening." They all face faulted,

"ASH!" Hilda snapped,

"CHU PICHU!" Pichu shouted in anger.

"It was too confusing so I stopped listening!" Ash whined in defense,

"I'll break it down for you then, usually the Dodongo's usually won't let a couple of gases in their stomach mix but they will if they're about to die and blow themselves up to protect their friends they will also allow the two to mix if they want to breath fire too their stomach doesn't get hurt because of a special layer…how was that?"

"Got it perfectly!" Ash stated,

"Good then let's keep moving." Hilda replied as they continued onwards having to kill the remaining Adult Dodongos,

"The door still didn't open." Ash muttered,

"Pichu!" Pichu called pointing out a torch,

"Hey I've got it!" Ash stated pulling out a deku stick "think one of you could light this for me?"

"Chim!" Chimchar replied, "Chim CHAR!" he shouted unleashing a small fire that hooked itself to Ash's Deku stick he quickly lit the torches and the group continued through the door they suddenly saw a large stair case with bomb flowers lining all the way around it.

"I wonder if you could set those all off at once…" Hilda mused,

"Hmm hey Hilda if a bomb exploded with a bunch of other bombs what would happen?" Ash asked,

"They'd all explode figuring that much out isn't the problem, we need another bomb flower." Hilda replied,

"I'm sure there's one here-There!" Ash stated picking it up and placing it in the blank space they backed away and hid as it exploded it was then followed by several more large explosions that caused the whole stair case to drop down a level.

"Wow…" Ash muttered,

"Never underestimate the power of blowing stuff up." Hilda added,

"Chu Pichu!" Pichu confirmed with a firm nod. Ash and the Pokemon climbed up the stairs while Hilda flew up waiting for them a little bit ahead, they made it to the ramp and went up it Ash had to snipe some Keese with his Sling shot before they could continue on.

Ash picked up a rock and sniffed it, "it doesn't look that tasty." He muttered,

"Well to you it isn't but to a Goron it is." Hilda replied, as they came to a room with white colored versions of the Keese in fire.

"Fire Keese!" Hilda shouted, Ash quickly got out his Sling shot and felled them when they tried to dive bomb them he sighed in relief he suddenly saw the four Fire Pokémon trying to push an Armos statue over a switch,

"Here let me help you rrrrnnnggggg!" he stated as they pushed the statue onto the switch.

"Goron Braclets rule!" Ash stated they all cheered in agreement. Ash winced when he saw blade traps, moving back and forth,

"Keep to the wall and peak out when things are coming I'll ring when one is coming your way." Hilda stated,

"Okay." Ash replied it took a little time but they made it through they all slumped down in relief when they did so they headed towards a large stone door using yet another Bomb flower, they bombed it open.

"Okay let's go!" Hilda stated as they climbed through the door in the next room was a switch that required Ash to get out his Slingshot and hit an eye switch nearby, with the Fire trap that hindered his path gone for the moment they quickly crossed.

Several more Baby Dodongos appeared and the group had to take them out they went through a second door that shut behind them Ash gasped when another pair of Lizalfos attacked they had had to scatter Ash got out his Deku shield and blocked an attack from one before countering with a jump attack allowing Charmander to hit him with a Scratch attack.

"PIIII CHUUUUUU!" Pichu shouted zapping the other one before it was hit in the gut by Tepig's Flame charge,

"CYNDA QUUIILL!" came a flame thrower attack from Cyndaquil when the Lizalfo Ash was fighting had landed a combo on him Ash groaned and got up rushing forward while it was stunned and hit him with a powerful jump attack then getting revenge for the combo by hitting it with one of his own he managed to kill it just as the other one came.

"CHIIIMMM CHAARR!" a flame wheel to the back caused it to fall down Ash landed a couple of jump attacks on him and that was the end of that.

"Whew…." Ash sighed.

"Those Lizalfos seemed to be guarding the way its like someone put them in here." Hilda noted.

Ash nodded, "Yeah….Serena said that Giovanni would go after the other stones he would totally make it so that the Gorons couldn't get anything in here." He stated as they went through the newly locked door Ash used his Sling shot to shoot an eye switch but panicked when only one fire trap was defeated.

"Now what do I do?!"

"Ash, over here," Hilda called Ash turned and saw the other eye switch, he hit it and the group quickly crossed as the first Fire trap returned.

"Very clever" Ash muttered, as they went through the next door he was back in a room he was previously in earlier only this time he was in the area he couldn't reach he quickly made his way over to the chest opening it and pulling it out,

"_I got the thing!" _Ash sang holding up what looked like a sack he opened it, "Whoa bombs awesome!"

"Looks like the sack, is made from a Dodongo's stomach. That should make carrying them around easy." Hilda stated,

"Hey I just thought of something, how'd the bombs and their sack get in here?" Ash stated,

"Well from the stand point of a Fictional story they were placed there for the Protagonist to find." Hilda replied,

"Yeah okay but this is real life how does it work then?" Ash asked

Hilda mused for a minute, "Let's not think about that too hard." Going through the next door the group found themselves above the skull.

"Talk about going around in a circle." Ash muttered,

"Chuuu," Pichu muttered looking around,

"Hey look at this!" Hilda stated going over to a small rock the group gathered behind her as she read, "Giant dead Dodongo when it see's red a new door will open."

"What does that mean?" Ash asked they saw a bridge with two holes.

"Let's get a closer look." She noted when they got to the bridge they all held their noses in disgust.

"Uggg it's Methane gas….which is flammable Ash I know what to do!" Hilda declared.

"I don't think Charmander and his friends want to breathe right now, besides it's to far down." Ash replied,

"I know that drop a bomb and each eye and we're in!" Hilda replied,

"I gotcha!" Ash replied as he pulled out a bomb and let it drop in one eye which lit up brightly he quickly made his way over to the other eye and dropped the second bomb allowing him access using a ledge Tepig found to climb down the group made it back to the central platform after using a Bomb flower to kill the Beamos which had somehow come back they entered the skull.

"Hmm I thought we'd be seeing the boss by now." Ash muttered he opened a small chest containing a bomb refill and saw a block he would have to push he also heard a couple of Fire Keese coming after him but Pichu quickly took them out with Iron tail opening the door after crossing a room full of blocks and more Fire Keese the group made it to the other side and pushed the block into the hold opening the final door.

"Now what?" Ash asked,

"Chu pi!" Pichu stated showing him the floor was cracked Ash bombed it and it made a hole.

"Okay here we go! Ah!" Ash jumped into the whole.

"Chu!"

"Chim!"

"Char!"

"Quil!"

"PIG!" Hilda flew down after them Ash suddenly felt a wave of heat wash over him sighing he suddenly felt the ground shake he turned and saw a large monster with a Ryhdon's head and body with a non-drill like horn Metagross legs and Groudon feet.

**{Infernal Dinosaur King Dodongo}**

The Monster suddenly curled up and rolled towards them with a small screamed the group dodged it went into the wall and hit turning around and breathing fire before rolling again.

"How are we supposed to beat that?!" Ash stated,

"Hey remember what we said about the Dodongos' stomach?" Hilda asked,

"Little bit why?" Ash replied,

"I bet if we through a bomb in that big maw of his he'll get a nasty case of indigestion if you catch my drift." Hilda replied.

"Okay I got ya!" Ash stated as the King Dodongo circled back around pulling out a bomb Ash waited till the monster opened his mouth when Ash saw it open he quickly threw in the bomb and the monster swallowed in in surprised there was a loud boom smoke came from it's mouth as it slumped down stunned,

Ash and Pichu quickly got in there and started hacking away with the Kokiri Blade and Iron Tail the monster suddenly roared scaring them away, it began its powerful rolling attack a little faster this time Ash had to keep an eye on it.

"Ash here it comes!" Hilda called Ash nodded pulled out a bomb and turned around he didn't have time to light it however,

"Charmander, char!" Charmander called to him. Ash nodded and threw the bomb charmander lit it up with his flamethrower and the King Dodongo swallowed it exploding inside the monster fell once more Ash rushed forward and landed another combo and a few Jump attacks while the fire types and Pichu attacked with Physical moves the monster got back up now mad it tried to crushed them fortunately they dodged.

The monster came up from behind them Ash quickly threw a bomb and Tepig did the same thing for him this time the monster fell after another round of blows it roared knocking them back Ash was right in his way of rolling the boy screamed and rolled up tight fortunately and miraculously the Hylian shield managed to protect him,

"Whew that was close." He sighed the monster glared from behind him Ash suddenly saw the looks of horror on his friends faces, "Oh right the bomb." He replied calmly before screaming frantically trying to get one out but stumbled Hilda Pichu and the fire types screamed at him to hurry or just run however Ash pulled out a bomb and threw it then ducked hoping for the best fortunately as it would turn out Dodongo lit the bomb causing his stomach to explode quickly getting back up Ash hacked away and landed a powerful jumped attack finishing the monster off.

"GURRAAAAHHHGGG!" King Dodongo screamed before rolling away helplessly into the lava where it was instantly burnt to death,

Ash sighed then saw the light, "Let's get out of here!" he stated as they all ran into the light which carried them out to the entrance of the cave.

"Ahh so much better nice and cool out here." Ash stated,

"Pichu!" Pichu agreed,

"LOOOOOKKKKK OUUUUTTT BEEEELOOOWWWWWW!" yelled a voice the thing that dropped caused Ash to fly a good four feet in the air before he fell down and turned to see a big Goron grinning.

"It's me Byron well done!" he stated picking up the boy and hugging him with a big Goron Hug, "I LOVE YA KID!" he stated Ash let out a choked sound before his head lopped over Hilda and the Pokémon screamed in horror as Ash was dropped Byron hadn't realized what happened,

"Thanks to you we can now eat the delicious rocks from Dodongo's cavern until out Stomachs burst and get more bomb flowers that'll beef up our crop! What a wild adventure it will make a great story!" he stated with an explosion as Hilda zipping around like a maniac before managing to clear her head long enough to think to revive Ash with her magic in the back ground all the while Pichu and the other Pokémon were crying their eyes out they stopped when Ash sat up.

"I feel funny." Ash muttered feeling sore.

"Yeah that would be because I revived you, Byron accidentally killed you with a bear hug." Hilda hissed keeping her voice low.

"WHAT!?" Ash screamed,

"That's what I said!" Byron stated, since he had kept talking while Ash recovered, "I can't believe the Dodongo's suddenly appeared in such great numbers, and the big rock blocking the cavern no doubt it was the work of that evil Gerudo Giovanni according to Brock he was seen casting a spell, on the cave shortly after was when the trouble started."

"Did he ask you for your Spiritual stone?" Ash asked,

"Yeah, more like demanded it." Byron replied, "Give me the Spiritual Stone, and only then I will open the cave for you and kill the Dodongo's within. You on the other hand Ash risked your life to save us!" he stated patting Ash on the head unfortunately it was once again too strong for Ash and the poor boy was floored.

"Thanks…" Ash muttered getting up,

"Hey I've got it how's about you and I become Sworn brothers!" Byron stated,

"Do I have to wear a costume and give a speech?" Ash asked,

"Nah there's not even a ceremony just take this as a token of our friendship!" Byron stated holding his hands up a red light flashed over them and down came the Spiritual Stone of Fire looking like a fire orb, but with a dark ruby like appearance the gold framing around it was somewhat heart shaped with a spike sticking out slightly on each side. It then landed neatly in Ash's hands.

_Ash received the Goron Ruby; this is the Spiritual Stone of Fire. He is also now Byron's sworn brother which means lots of love and explosions horaay anyway Ash now has two Spiritual Stones only one more to find_

"Brother you'll keep brushing up on your skills won't you?" Byron asked,

"Yeah you bet!" Ash replied,

"Chu Pichu!" Pichu added,

"Excellent you should go see the Great Fairy that lives on top of Death Mountain, she knows a secret sword technique that sure to power you up!" Byron stated, "But before you go HEY LET'S SEE OFF OUR NEW BROTHER!"

Two more rocks came down one of them Brock the other the Goron from just outside Byron's room,

"Ash you were fantastic!" Brock cheered as the guard came towards him.

"How about a big Goron hug Brother?" Ash blanched memories of Byron's hug came back Ash screamed. Running towards the trail however three more Gorons came down knocking him off his feet the Pokémon caught up to him as he quickly scrambled up and rushed up the path Pichu and the fire starters trying to keep up.

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long guys But I've been a little bit excited about my new Deviantart account NexusPieXIII I only have to do the BBF chapter and I know you guys have been looking forward to the Shadow Revolution Finale so I'll try to be faster and yeah that scene was my explaination of why Link ran from a Goron hug**_

_**READ AND REVIEW! **_


	5. Filler with a Side of Ranch

_**Okay like I said in the first chapter this one will be a filler of sorts not to say Ash won't get some important stuff done**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

Capitulus Qunitis: Filler with a Side of Ranch

"As you can see your Majesty there are many benefits to the Alliance I am offering." Giovanni told Queen Grace while Serena and Fennekin watched from behind a nearby door,

"I understand what you're saying Giovanni but I have to think about my People as well and forgive me for being so frank but Gerudo's do not have the best reputation, this could cause an uproar me and the people of Hyrule will need proof that this will benefit all people." Grace replied,

Serena sighed sucking in a breath, "Ash, please, hurry…"

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash had collapsed on the trail exhausted by the time he caught his breath it was around Night time. "I don't wanna a hug." He muttered before realizing nothing was behind him except Hilda, Pichu and the Fire types who had collapsed as well,

"Well we'd better keep going." Hilda stated looking up at the nearby flag we're almost there." She stated Ash had to bomb a trio of rocks that would have kept him from progressing before eventually they saw a scorched path.

"Guys look the summit is just ahead!" Ash stated however the ground shook, "EARTHQUAAAAKE AAA WAHHHH AAAHH!"

"NO, THE MOUNTAIN'S ERUPTING!" Hilda shrieked,

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Ash stated quickly getting into a ball the Hylian shield facing up Hilda and the Pokémon crowded around under it watching as the fiery rocks bounced off the shield, eventually it stopped they sighed in relief another boom made them scream and got back under the shield this continued till the sun rose.

Ash was tired and worn "I hate Volcanoes"

"I hate Volcanoes more." Hilda grouched, they rushed up as fast as they could to a ladder like Cliffside Ash had to shoot down a couple of Skullwalltulas then get to a Ledge before he could get the third he then climbed the mountain and rolled on his back panting,

"I climbed a mountain….Yeah I rock." Ash muttered softly shutting his eyes.

"You've done well to come all the way up here Ash Hoot!" Said a familiar voice Ash jerked up as the Pokemon made it to the summit to see Westwood Five, "It is said that the clouds around this Peak reflect the condition of Death Mountain when they look normal it is at peace."

"And yet molten rocks rained on us _all night_." Hilda grumbled as the fire starters glared at the clouds.

"Hey Westwood five no offence but a kid named Trip told us that already." Ash replied,

"Chu." Pichu nodded,

"Oh well…er hem sorry about that. Anyway the Great Fairy lives on this mountain top she will grant you a new skill she is the leader of the Fairies you know." Westwood suddenly saw the slightly bored look on Ash's face, "You knew that already too, didn't you?"

"Well everything, except the part about her being the leader of the Fairies but Hilda could've told me that." Ash replied

"I was actually about too when we bumped into you again." Hilda added,

"WAAHHHHHH!" Westwood screamed summoning the pictures of his relatives going to each of them toad bowing, "FORGIVE ME WESTWOODS I HAD HORRIBLE INFORMATION PLEASE DON'T CURSE ME I BEESEECH YOU! Oh I forgot that was me…erh hem."

"Well I can tell you this much, The Great Fairy insists that those who visit her find their own way but you're a smart lad a good look at your surroundings and I'm sure you'll figure it out and find her also the Volcanic Crater is too hot for you and Pichu you wouldn't find her there anyway once you're done I'll give you a ride down to Kakariko Village.

"Great thanks!" Ash replied as he looked around and spotted a cracked wall quickly placing a bomb he jumped back as it exploded and went in the newly opened doorway. "WHOAAAAA"

"Piiiichuuuuuu."

"Chaarrr/Pigggg/Quuilll." the interior was a beautiful blue color with a sparkling waterfall like wall,

"It's so pretty; helloooooo!" Ash called but nothing,

"Ash, look down there." Hilda stated pointing out a Triforce insignia to him on the floor, Ash played Serena's lullaby and suddenly coming out was a tall maiden with pink salmon hair tied in hair loops with ivy tied out through it. She wore a pale pearl pink sleeveless formfitting dress with large sparkling wings she wore a Tiara with a blue fire opal in the middle,

"Welcome Ash I am the Great Fairy of Power, I am going to grant you a secret sword technique." She replied,

"Awesome I can't wait!" Ash stated,

"Chuu pichu!" Pichu agreed,

"Thank you, receive it now!" she replied raising her hands a small golden light circled around Ash he suddenly felt strange but the feeling faded and he saw the image of him gathering energy then spinning killing several foes then suddenly heard the words _Spin attack_ in his mind on his other wrist was a bracelet with a glowing green crystal marked in a way like a meter.

"When you charge power for a Spin attack magic power will be consumed." The Fairy told him.

"So I can use magic now AWESOME!" Ash cheered starry-eyed.

"Yes the bracelet I gave you is your magic meter keep a close eye on it if you run out you won't be able to use the Spin attack at full power or at any power at all however you can spin around quickly for a small quick slash." The Fairy replied,

"Okay I'll remember." Ash replied, "Oh how'd you know my name?"

"We Great Fairies can see into the future if only for a little bit at a time. Hey Ash you're a Messenger of the Royal Family aren't you?" the Great Fairy asked,

"Yup!" Ash said proudly, puffing his chest out.

"You should visit my friends across the land; they'll surely grant you other powers head to the path leading to Hyrule castle at a dead end in the road you'll find one of them there. When battle has made you weary come back to see, me." She replied disappearing into the Fountain once more.

Ash grinned at his companions and they left the Fountain, "Well, Ash it looks like you've grown a bit from the Great Fairy's power but you still don't look like the Hero who will save Hyrule." Westwood stated,

"What?!" Ash whined,

"Baby steps, Ash, baby steps." Hilda assured him Ash pouted and looked away, "Hey do you think you could get us close to Hyrule Castle instead?" Hilda asked,

"Best I could go for is Lon, Lon Ranch but it's really close to Hyrule Castle so hang on!" Westwood stated Ash nodded and grabbed his talons he waved to the Fire types as Westwood flew down the mountain over the rolling Goron (Who had no idea that the cave problem had been dealt with for some reason) Kakariko village and then Ash found himself in Lon, Lon Ranch.

"Westwood looks tired," Ash muttered,

"Hmm maybe it would've been better just to go to Kakariko village." Hilda mused, Ash had only begun to climb down when the roof caved in with a yelp he fell on a blue haired fellow.

"Ash!" Hilda shouted as she and Pichu rushed in after him, Ash groaned sitting up,

"James you said you fixed that roof!" he heard a lady snap,

"If da boss hears about dis…wait is that a problem?" said another voice,

"No most likely not he's a lazy bump on a log still better fix it or the rain will wreck the place." Said the female voice Ash turned to see a girl with long magenta hair and a talking Meowth on two legs.

"Who are you three!?" Ash exclaimed the three took a pose,

"Prepare for trouble!" said the girl,

"Make it double!" Said the guy,

"To protect the world from devastation" Said the girl,

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" said the guy,

"To announce the evils of truth and love!" said the girl,

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" said the boy,

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jessie proclaimed,

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James shouted,

"Meowth that's right!"

"_**HOLD IT!" **_I shouted freezing the scene and throwing them down a script they read it and realized the mistake they made,

"Oops."

"_**I can reset the scene to when Ash asks the question but that's it you can say your motto but keep it in theme remember you three have the role of Ingo the disgruntled Farm hand!" **_

"What Ingo not da witches?" Meowth asked,

"What you don't think we're good enough for those parts?!" Jessie spat,

"_**No you'd do fine it's just that I have two other characters lined up for those parts and it's a case of not wanting to do what someone else has done." **_

"Sounds reasonable okay reset the scene." James replied, instantly time reversed around them then it stopped,

"Who are you three?!"

"Ha Farmwork prepare for trouble." Jessie stated,

"Since one part is shared by three make it triple!" James added

"Too gather milk and eggs at a break neck pace." Jessie

"To make our quota remember it's not a race." James stated.

"Jessie"

"James!"

"Team Rocket the Farm Hands working hard at the speed of light!" they stated together,

"Meowth that's right!"

"_**Sorry guys, that was just as painful for me, this whole messed up lines part kind of just came to me." **_

Team Rocket waved it off, as Ash stared up at them, "Ohhkay." He muttered,

"I take it your farm hands here?" Hilda asked,

"Yes and we're much better than the owner of this place." Jessie scoffed, "All he does is sleep while we do all the work!"

"Yeah!" James agreed, "If we ran this place it would be awesome and we'd be filthy stinking rich!" James stated,

"Just imagine it." Meowth said dreamily as they all went off to La La Land.

"Ash let's just go." Hilda replied Ash nodded and they left getting outside Ash heard snoring through an open door he entered the room and found Victor snoozing, among several Torchics a few Cuccoos were in here as well.

"Hey Victor!" Ash called,

"Hermmmah I'mma up!" Victor stated before seeing Ash, "Oh you're the forest boy from the other day."

"Hiya Victor." Ash replied, "Did Anabel give you a good talking too?"

"Yes….it took me a while but I finally got back on her good side here." Victor replied "Hey why don't we play a game these three Torchics sitting on me are special if you can find them in all these birds I'll give you something great."

"Alright" Ash replied confidently

"Alright you've got thirty seconds keep your eye on them and no help from Pichu." Victor stated,

"Chuuu." He pouted,

"Ready go!" he stated Ash kept his eyes glued and rushed after the nearest one and grabbed it the Torchic rushed to Victor as Ash dashed after the other one,

"Get back here no stay with Cuccoo!" Ash complained as the Torchic rushed away into it's own kind he managed to grab it the last one was lazy enough to just sit where it sat it let out a yawn as Ash grabbed it when he did he got a face full of ember, "Erhhug!" he coughed,

"Torchic don't burn the visitors!" Victor scolded Torchic lowered it's head "Anyway well done you've got the makings of the world's greatest Cowboy."

"Wow world's greatest Cowboy…" Ash stated dreamily imagining crowds roaring his name, "here take this you earned it after all Torchic hunting is thirsty work." Victor stated handing him three bottles of Moo Moo Milk.

"Wow thanks!" Ash replied as he, Hilda and Pichu guzzled down the bottle instantly becoming starry eyed.

Victor told them where they could meet Anabel she was outside with the Rapidashs and Ponytas Ash saw the collection of horse Pokémon walking around drinking or playing even battling at their leisure Ash saw Anabel singing to a Ponyta with a light blue mane Ash smiled and ran over to her,

"Anabel hey!" Ash shouted as he Pichu and Hilda rushed over,

"Oh Ash hello!" she called, "I heard you found my father how did you like the castle did you see the Princess?"

"The Castle was nice and yeah I met Princess Serena she has a Fenniken." Ash replied,

Anabel giggled, "My dad came home in a hurry after you found him, oh let me introduce you my friend she's this little baby Ponyta her names Epona she's a shiny Pokémon."

"Shiny?" Ash asked,

"That means they're a different color." Hilda explained,

"Isn't she cute?" Anabel asked,

"With that blue fire and pair big eyes she is." Hilda replied as Ash inch forward to pet her,

"Nice…Ponyta-" SEeerrrrrrrgg the mane on Epona flared up, "WAHHHHHHHH!" Ash ran over and dunked his hand in the trough a couple of regular Ponyta were drinking out of they shot him a dirty glare,

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Hilda warned.

"Chu Pichu!" Pichu shouted pointing over far off at the edge of the area was Epona,

"Wow she's fast." Ash muttered,

"Oh my it seems like Epona's afraid of you, Ponyta and Rapidash have been known to burn people they don't trust when they try to ride or touch them it's only for defense though."

"_Now she tells me." _Ash thought.

"Maybe if we sing the song my mother composed she'll warm up to you." Anabel suggested, "She seems to like it when I sing it."

"I can't really sing but how about I play this flute instead is that alright?" Ash asked,

"Sure." Anabel replied as she sang Ash played the song along with her when he finished Epona nuzzled him he turned with a slight laugh he petted her,

"It's not hot!" he stated as Epona nuzzled him more,

"Wow she really seems to like you now!" Anabel stated,

"Yeah I know." Ash replied with a smile "Anyway thanks for letting us meet Epona but we need to get going."

"Alright but be sure to visit us I'm sure Epona will want to see her new friend again." Anabel replied,

"You've got it!" Ash replied,

"Chuu Pichu!" Pichu waved from his shoulder.

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash headed out he rushed towards the castle when he made it to Castle Town he heard someone call him. "Ash Over here!" Clemont called,

"Hey Clemont are you guys open for business?" Ash asked,

"Todays the grand opening but it's a little slow right now if you'd like you can play a couple rounds." Clemont replied,

"Yeah we've got time don't we?" Ash asked,

"Sure a couple rounds wouldn't hurt we're close to where we were going anyway." Hilda agreed, Ash entered the Bombchu bowling alley he saw that a small Dedenne had made it's home with them,

"It's for my sister when she gets older." Clemont explained Ash paid Myer the rupees he needed to play once he knew that he had to aim for the holes he got to work the first one was easy enough however he had trouble with the second one nervous he only had nine tries left, eight fortunately with seven left he got the second,

"Waah!" he yelped seeing a Blaziken sitting back there with the Cucoo and Blade trap that were already obstructing his path, "Okay I can do this." he breathed aiming unfortunately he didn't tug the tail enough the next couple of times Blaziken destroyed with blaze kick however this time he managed to sink it and win.

"YEAAAAHH I Did it!"

"Way to go Ash!" Hilda stated,

"Chu, Pichu!" Pichu cheered,

"Amazing," Myer stated "here Ash you're prize is a bigger bomb bag." He replied handing Ash the prize,

"Hey you should take some of our bombchus along they might help you on your journey." Clemont added.

"Awesome thanks you guys!" Ash stated as he took the bag and the Bombchus tucking them both away he waved as he left, "And that just leaves the deadend by the castle."

"Chu!" Pichu agreed, Ash headed back down the main road towards the castle this time he went towards a fork he had seen earlier placing a bomb that exploded quickly a small hole was revealed.

"I wonder why it was blocked off to begin with?" Ash muttered,

"Great Fairies will do this it's so only the worthy will find them." Hilda explained as they crawled through the fountain in here was a little different it was a pinkish green with flecks of yellow and the fountain itself was shaped differently.

"Alright here we go." Ash replied getting out his flute and playing Serena's Lullaby another Great Fairy came out it looked almost exactly as the last one except the fire opal in her tiara was a green, purple mix and her dress was a maroon color.

"Hey did we see you back up at Death Mountain?" Ash asked,

"Oh you mean my senpai!" she replied showing them a magic air picture of all the Great Fairies, "Alright Ash I will give you a special power, please take it!" she replied a light shone above Ash's head it lowered into his bracelet and there was now a glowing red orb on it.

"Whoaaa." Ash muttered,

"The power I have granted you is the ability to use a Pokemon attack known as Fire pledge you can use it not only to attack but to burn things, when battle has made you weary come back to see me!" she replied disappearing.

"Whoa I can't wait to try this out!" Ash stated staring at the orb in his new bracelet.

"Good, and it looks like we only have five more Great Fairies to find." Hilda replied,

"But they all look alike." Ash muttered,

"It's better not to question it." Hilda replied as they exited the hole "Hey I wonder if Dawn would know anything about the third Spiritual stone?"

"We could go back and ask her." Ash replied,

"Or we could wait till we're alone and then use her song it lets us talk to her telepathically remember?" Hilda asked,

"Oh right!" Ash replied with a slight blush once they were out in Hyrule field by the river Ash played Dawn's song,

"Alright I'll patch you through." Hilda replied glowing a weird color.

"_Ash is that you?" _Dawn asked,

"Hey Dawn!" Ash replied, "We're looking for the third Spiritual Stone any ideas?"

"_Let me think…hmmmm Great Oak once told me that the Zora's are allies of the Royal family they might have it. Ash be careful."_

Ash grinned "no need to worry!" he stated as Hilda snapped out of her trance.

"So Zora's domain huh, I know how to get there, that river we're by we just have to follow it all the way up to the entrance." Hilda replied,

"Awesome! Now let's go find that last Spiritual Stone stop Giovanni and save the Kingdom!" Ash stated,

"Shhhhhh!" Hilda chastised "Not so loud we have to keep that a secret and you've already blown bits and pieces!"

"Not this time." Ash replied "It's just you me and Pichu here!"

"Squirtle!"

"Oshawott!"

"Froakie."

Ash turned to see three water types watching him curiously from the water, "DARN IT!"

* * *

_**Well we're now on our way to Zora's Domain my apologies to anyone thinking that Jessie and James would be in the roles of Kotume and Koume A.k.A Twinrova but no I've got something I believe to be better in mind**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
